Blurred Reflections
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: [Sequel]After the events of last year Hermione Granger has been stripped of her Magical status leaving her a Muggle once again. After his brush with Death Salazar Riddle is back at Hogwarts with his consort. Things are still about to get interesting. HPDM
1. Here We Go Again

**THE SEQUEL TO MIRROR IMAGE… read that one first please!**

I closed the POLL the other day and people continue to vote on it, so it's not my fault! Anyway, the score when I closed the POLL was 10:8 so that means, BLURRED REFLECTIONS is set STRAIGHT AFTER MIRROR IMAGE finished. Hope the people who voted for the other option continue to read… please review!

Sorry this took longer than I intended it to. But I'm sick again! I had Thursday off school cause I was dying, I couldn't move without pains shooting across my stomach and my throat is swollen closed. Friday no one has school, it's closed, and for Monday too… So here I am, Friday, with my fingers so cold they hurt (don't know why, I've had gloves on all day) and two new LABRADOR PUPPIES to walk!!! Yay! But I'm trying to update I am, I have half a chapter done as I write this.

Please enjoy and review. I hope the sequel lives up to its predecessor.

"**Blurred Reflections**"

**Disclaimer:** Yes, yes, it is J. K. Rowling's, all of it. Apart from Voldemort's twin brother… but I guess he doesn't count… well he might, I did change his name. You think anyone would notice? All OC's belong to me, obviously.

**Summery: ** After the events of last year, Hermione Granger has been stripped of her Magical status, leaving her an ordinary Muggle once again. After his brush with Death, Salazar Riddle is back at Hogwarts with his consort. With revenge being planned and the Fates interfering, life's still going to get a whole lot more eventful for Salazar!

**Rating:** R/NC-17 - SLASH!! As in Male/Male, Homoerotic, etc. just so you know.

**A/N:** HP/DM, LV/LM, RL/SS encase anyone was wondering. Sirius is dead. HG/AD previously.

_XXX_

**Words :** 5,697

**Chapter 1**

**Here We Go Again**

A year ago, no less, it only seemed like a year ago. In fact it had been June 15th that it had all started on, less than three months ago, and yet so much had happened. Lord Voldemort and none other than Harry Potter were allies, friends – family – even! Harry wasn't even a Potter, but a Riddle; Merope Gaunt, Voldemort's Mother, had been carrying Twins, and because of Albus Dumbledore they were separated by fifty years! Dumbledore was of no consequence now at any rate, July 22nd, more than a month ago he had shot Salazar – that's Harry's real name – with a Muggle gun, and had then been sentenced to death. He was burnt at the stake, July 24th, a true Muggle death for a Wizard who had tried to kill with a Muggle weapon. Ironic, wouldn't you say?

If that wasn't enough, Hermione Granger, previously of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts had been in league with Dumbledore, and in bed with him too! Although, it's certain she didn't enjoy it, but she had been willing unlike numerous other innocents. She was exiled from the Magical World after she attacked Salazar and ran. She is no longer considered a Witch; in fact she's little better than a Muggle now. Salazar also became in contact with the Fates, and her closest workers. One of those, Chance – his real name is Dylan – believes that Granger is in fact with Dumbledore's child at the moment. Death – or Thanatos – is taking bets on how long it will take her to turn to prostitution. His Daughter, Time – real name Danielle Malfoy – thinks Granger will whore long enough to raise money for an abortion, then return to kill Salazar. Hopeless cause as that is, you wouldn't put anything past Hermione Granger.

There had been no Second War, like Dumbledore used to insist there would be. Salazar and Voldemort had come into an agreement, and in turn Salazar drew up four Decree's; one to adopt mistreated Muggleborn or Halfblooded children, another to bind the magic of any Witch or Wizard who would leave the Wizarding World for the Muggle, and another to cast an Unspeakable Oath on the parents of Muggleborn and Halfblooded children to stop them speaking about Magic to anyone without a crescent moon tattoo on their left wrist. The fourth Decree is the most astounding. The Decree of Alliance brought Werewolves, Veela, Dementors and Vampires onto the same side as Salazar and Tom Riddle. For the first time ever, all of the aforementioned creatures would fight on the same side regardless of 'light' and 'dark'.

At the age of 16 – he was unconscious for his birthday – Salazar Riddle became the youngest peacemaker in over a century, not surprising since he is also the youngest Seeker in a century as well. He was also the Heir to the Dark Lord, and Young Lord, or Prince, to the Death Eaters – who were granted amnesty by the Decree of Alliance – as well as practically married. None other than Draco Malfoy had become consort to the Dark Prince on the 25th June just after Voldemort initiated his newest recruits, including Viktor Krum's younger Brother and Zacharias Smith, of Hufflepuff.

Draco, for most of the two months between the Consort binding and Salazar being attacked in Diagon Alley, wore his ring on a chain hidden underneath his clothing. Now though, he wore it for all to see. The ring was like any specialized store bought ring, except the band shimmered and looked like crystal, instead of gold. There was a second band inside the crystal one, this second band was the blood that had been taken from Draco's arm and then frozen. On top was the small drop of Salazar's blood, magically frozen also, making the ring look similar to a Muggle engagement ring, but with a ruby not a diamond.

Not only were the two teenagers practically married, but also their elder relations, Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy had been consort bound many years ago as well, despite the age difference. Salazar had also gotten himself emancipated by the Goblins of Gringotts and chosen – to the man's surprise – Severus Snape to be his Magical Guardian. Not only was Salazar a Ward to Snape, but also to Remus Lupin – the last living member of the Marauders – because Severus and Remus had gotten together June 22nd, after the Malfoy hosted Ministry Ball. While Cupid was waiting in the wings, his arrows ready, the men had gotten together without any prompting.

Wormtail had been captured, raping Seamus Finnegan's younger Brother and arrested. Sirius Black was – while deceased – officially innocent. Salazar had beheaded Bellatrix Lestrange, before the Ministry Ball and her head had been owled to Dumbledore on the 28th June, while the rest of her body was found in the Ministry telephone box the day before.

The Decree's had all been put into action by the 17th July and the Order Members who had refused to turn themselves over to the Ministry were captured July 21st and sentenced to the Kiss. The Tsar Azkaban, Duscha Romanov, had Kissed all seven traitors before Kissing Salazar, and exchanging some of his life force. Salazar and Draco both were Fated Ones, Salazar because of the hardships in his life and Draco because of the rage and hatred he felt after Salazar's attack lead them to the attention of the Fates. Upon their death's, Salazar would be Comfort, the Angel who comforted the sick and the dying. Draco would be Vengeance, the demon who bestowed suffering on those who had caused suffering to the deceased. Luckily for Dumbledore, Draco was mortal still.

On August 29th, Salazar Riddle had woken up from the month long coma he had fallen into after being shot in the lung by Albus Dumbledore in Diagon Alley. And that leads us up to where we are now, in St. Mungo's, the Wizarding Hospital, in room 237, floor six; 'hopeless cases'.

_XXX_

Draco had grown tired of staring at Salazar, not that the boy wasn't absolutely gorgeous, because he was, it was only that Draco had gone a month without the touch of his Lord and lover and now that Salazar was awake it was all Draco could do not to throw himself at the brunette. So, Draco stood out of the chair he had been practically pasted into and laid on the edge of Salazar's hospital bed. The brunette shifted over and drew the blond teenager into his arms; Draco smiled happily and buried his face in the brunette's chest.

"Don't get to comfortable, I'll be out of here soon." Salazar promised.

Still in the doorway, the Medi-Witch assigned to Salazar snorted and continued to scowl. Narcissa and Remus ran forward to envelope the boys in a hug, while Lucius took Draco's vacated chair and Severus remained standing beside the elder blond.

"You're check-out date will be for me to decide Mr. Riddle." The Medi-Witch demanded, "you had a close call, we almost lost you quite a few times you know."

"I do," he said, and the Medi-Witch obviously didn't expect that answer because she blanched and looked at the adults who shrugged. "The Fates said I kept wandering off the Path and into the Fog." He said with a yawn. "I've been asleep over a month, how am I still tired?"

"It's common among coma patients," the Medi-Witch replied, trying not to look at Salazar, her eyes wide with fear. She began to remove the various wires from his body before backing towards the door. "You can leave whenever you like." She practically ran out of the room and down the corridor.

Severus rolled his eyes and stepped forward with a sneer, "useless woman," he muttered. He waved his wand over Salazar and sighed. "Your Magical Core is registering strangely. You are most obviously alive, but it seems torn between confirming you alive or declaring you dead."

"Oh," Salazar said with a frown, trying to think. "That is probably because Duscha Kissed me."

"Why did he do that?" Draco asked jealously, his eyes narrowing.

"I assume Danielle told him to. She had the same Vision as I did, but I guess she understood what it meant. I thought Dumbledore was just going to polyjuiced as me," Salazar shrugged, trying not to think about the whispered threat Dumbledore had given him. He reminded himself Dumbledore was dead, there was no way he could take over Salazar's life and hurt Draco now. "When Duscha Kissed me, did anyone notice a white light? I think he was sharing some of the energy he stole from the Order Members who were Kissed. I think it was the only reason I was saved from the Fog; without the extra Life, I would probably be dead."

Severus' lips straightened out as he scowled, his face taking on a pinched expression. He flicked his greasy hair out of his face and waved his wand over Salazar again. "Only you, boy." He muttered, as he cast another spell. "I think your theory may be right," Severus decided, "Fawkes was here almost as much as Draco was, crying all over you Brat. Yet there was nothing to heal after the first visit."

"You are an exceptionally lucky young man, Salazar," Narcissa Malfoy smiled warmly as she pulled the brunette into another hug. From beside her, Remus Lupin ran a hand threw his hair.

"If you ever do something like that again, I'll kill you myself," he growled, his hands shaking. "Don't you dare worry me that much again Cub."

Salazar just smiled softly and sat up on the bed, pulling Draco up with him. He stretched out one arm and wrapped it loosely around Remus' neck. "I'm sorry!" he whispered and the Werewolf smiled against Salazar's hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he paused and grinned, "this time."

Salazar just laughed and tried to coerce Severus into finding a Medi-Witch, so he could leave. In the end, Draco decided it would be quicker to just sneak him out of the Hospital. One quick 'disillusionment' charm later, another quick 'silencing' charm later and three attempts to run down the corridor without knocking the St. Mungos staff over later, and they finally managed to kidnap Salazar from his room. With a laugh, the teenage brunette cancelled the charms on himself and headed to Malfoy Manor.

The next morning, bright and early, an overly cheerful Lord Voldemort dragged both teenagers out of the bed. Draco had been so worried for Salazar that he had adamantly refused to go to Hogwarts for his Sixth Year unless Salazar was going with him. After deciding that, Draco had burnt the supplies he bought at the start of the summer belonging to both himself and Salazar, to prove he was serious. Now, neither boy had school things bought. When the two teenagers were up, groaning and grumbling, they made their way towards the bathroom and practically crawled into the shower.

A freezing cold shower later, because they had both been much more asleep than awake and had forgotten to set the water temperature, a cackling Voldemort escorted Draco and Harry to the dining hall. "I was worried for you," the Dark Lord whispered into his Twin's ear. Salazar started to smile, but it ended up as more of a yawn.

When everyone was seated around the dining table, Lucius coughed and tried hard not to laugh at the sight of the sleepy teenagers. Both boys were still wet from their shower, their hair was dripping and plastered to the sides of their heads, and their clothes clung to their wet skin and hung off the areas that were dry. Every so often a faint 'drip, drip' could be heard as water ran off of the boys and onto the floor.

"Go, get ready properly," Voldemort, ordered with a smile, "we have to leave for Diagon Alley soon."

When the boy's had trudged from the room, Lucius turned to his lover and let the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. "Should we warn them about Fudge?" He asked, shaking the copy of the Daily Prophet he had held in his hands.

"I think we should let them be surprised," Voldemort laughed and re-read the headline.

'**_Minister Fudge to award Boy-Who-Lived Order of Merlin, First Class_**'

I _XXX_ /I 

"Witches and Wizards of Britain, again I see you all gathered there awaiting news and uh, other stuff," Fudge stuttered as he dropped one of the pieces of parchment he held in his hand. "Awaiting news and good tidings. Today you are gathered here to watch me bestow the greatest honour on one who deserves it more than anyone. Harry James Potter, Salazar Harold Riddle, I call you to the front of the crowd." Salazar made his way to the front, shooting his companions confused glances as they shoved his forward.

"Lord Riddle, if not for you we would be at War, if not for you many would have died, if not for you hope would be lost. So, because of you, I award you the greatest honour. Salazar, I give you the Order of Merlin, First Class." He reached behind him and picked up a small gold medallion off of an Auror and handed it to Salazar. When he tried to place the ribbon over Salazar's neck, the teenager moved backwards out of reach.

"I don't want it, I don't deserve it. I did nothing to earn it." He insisted. In the crowd, Severus' mouth had dropped open. All Snape had ever wanted was an Order of Merlin, any class, to show he had done his bit for the War. For someone to not accept was outrageous in his mind. "I don't deserve it, and nothing you will say will change my mind. I do however know three people who do deserve the honour."

Fudge looked confused, and followed Salazar's gaze while his eyes widened and his hands began to shake.

"They deserve it," he said referring to the shocked Voldemort, Severus and Lucius. "They didn't have to stop killing, they didn't have to listen to me but they did. Voldemort could have found out about my being his Brother and said 'oh well, to hell with it' and tried to kill me anyway. But he didn't. And it was because of Lucius that I listened to him at all. I was the one who was going to say 'get stuffed' and fight to the death, but they didn't let me. They made me listen and they showed me proof and gave me time to get used to things.

"I hated Snape, I really did, and while he was spying for the Order I hated him, and when he chose my side not because I was the Boy-Who-Lived or Brother-to-Voldemort but because he agreed with my ideas, I was grateful to him. He could have told Dumbledore, and he could have gotten me killed but he didn't. I'm not asking you to pledge your lives to them, and I'm not saying you have to give them the Order of Merlin, I'm only saying that if anyone deserves it, it is those three.

"I did nothing spectacular, I have always been myself I just have a new name now. They did the unthinkable. In times of War and crisis, they did what was right. They changed!" Salazar dipped at the waist, offering a small bow to three men who had become so important to them. They stood still and stared at him, their eyes wide and their mouth open in an uncharacteristic lack of decorum. Draco was the first to start clapping followed by Narcissa and then Remus. Soon the crowd was wild with cheers and wolf whistles, their clapping louder than thunder during a storm.

Fudge pushed his fingers down the neck of his shirt collar and with a cough began tugging it, trying to loosen it. He coughed and rubbed the sweat off his forehead.

"Never has so much been owed by so many to so few," he said loudly, and the crowd grew quiet again. "In light of Lord Salazar's munificence I am proud to award the Order of Merlin, first class, to Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and," he paused trying to decide which name to use, "Tom Riddle. May your names be remembered." He began to clap and the surging crowd pushed the three men towards the stage.

Climbing onto the dais, the three former Slytherins waited nervously for the Aurors to come back from where ever they disappeared to. When they returned, the medallion with Salazar's name on it was gone, and the three Aurors now held one royal purple velvet box each. Opening the boxes, one by one, they handed them to Minister Fudge. With a flick of his wand, names engraved themselves on the medals.

"Tom Riddle," he called and placed the ribbon over the Dark Lords neck. Voldemort pocketed the box and moved aside. "Lucius Malfoy," Fudge called again and repeated the gesture, "Severus Snape," Snape tried to blank his emotions as he made his way to stand in front of the Minister, unfortunately he caught Salazar's gaze and had to smile back at his beaming Ward. When Fudge had placed the ribbon around his neck and handed over the box the three men bowed to the crowd once and made their way off the stage.

When they reached Salazar, they each tried to drag him into a hug at the same time and instead made him fall to the floor with a laugh. "You deserve it," he said when asked why he did what he did. And when asked why he didn't accept one himself, he said, "I meant what I said, I did nothing to earn it."

"Apart from cheat death again?" Remus asked with a small laugh, not at all jealous of his lover and friends.

"It's a good thing Death doesn't play chess, or I'd lose every time." Salazar joked and turned to nod his head at the dark figure that stood watching them from the edge of the dais. The black eyes followed Salazar as he turned and moved towards the shops, before the figure smiled and twirled the chess pieces – the white queen – between his fingers.

"This year should be interesting," Thanatos whispered, his voice a whisper of the wind causing the hair on those who stood by him to rise.

First the odd group headed to Gringotts. When they arrived, Draco insisted on riding in a cart with Salazar while Narcissa decided she would wait above ground, happily Remus stayed with her – he never much liked those cart rides. Salazar and Draco took one cart and headed to the Potter vault '613' while Severus, Lucius and Voldemort went to the Malfoy vault '678' to draw money out for Draco's school supplies.

While the adults got their money out and made their way to the boys', the teenagers took their time. Standing outside his vault Salazar smirked at Draco. "You want me to what love?"

"Call a dragon! You said you would before when we were here at the start of the summer." Draco replied with a pout. "Please love!"

Salazar rolled his eyes, "this is why you burnt my things isn't it? So we had to come back and see a dragon." He drawled.

"Of course. Why did you think I was worried for you?" Draco gave a humorous laugh, "egotistic brat." He said with a small smile, and Salazar leant over and pressed their lips together.

"Have you not got your money yet Sal?" Lucius asked stepping out of the cart that had just docked behind their own.

$ & **"Hello? Are there any Dragons out there? Salazar, Lord of Many, Fated One Comfort summons you. If you hear, may you come."** & $ Salazar crossed his arms and glared at Draco. "if nothing answers and I feel like a prat I hold you responsible." Draco stuck his tongue out.

The blond was about to answer when the ground began to shake and a chunk of the ceiling fell down very close to where he was standing. Draco jumped aside and knocked his Father over trying to not get hit by falling stone.

Griphook huffed, "it will repair itself, don't worry about the ceiling."

"It's not the ceiling I was worried about," Draco whined brushing himself off as he stood.

Before Griphook could reply a jet of fire curved its way around the bend in front of them. Everyone ducked down to avoid being scorched and Severus glared at Salazar. "Don't blame me, Draco made me do it!" Snape just glared and dived out of the way of another jet of fire. The ground shock again and Voldemort fell over a piece of rock that had lifted up off the ground and almost taken his foot off.

"We are going to die," Lucius muttered pessimistically.

$ & **"Who so dares wake thy from thy slumber? Who is thou speaker who calls thine?"** & $ A roar echoed from around the corner, followed by a black scaled pointed nose. When the head was completely around the corner Draco let out a squeal. The head was long and thin, pointed at the front with sharp fangs sticking out over the lipless mouth.

The Dragons head was followed by a very long and thin neck, covered in black scales with a collar of small, sharp black spikes. A long, black-scaled body, similar in shape to a dragonfly's, followed on. Two large black wings, the edges spiked, were attached from the slightly swollen area of the Dragon's body and were folded back against the thin parts. Its legs were thin and long, and were free of scales. They looked like blackened metal rather than flesh and bone, ending with feet that had three long curved claws like a Raptor's. Its body narrowed again at the end, its tail was almost the length of the body on its own, and tipped with a small spiked ball, like a mace. Overall, the Dragon was about 30 meters long or more, the tail alone was 17meters long.

Salazar gasped, the creature looked nothing like any of the Dragons in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them', but it was fantastic none the less. With a nervous laugh, Salazar took a step back and then another. $ & **"I call you, forgive me I did not know you were sleeping. I am Salazar Riddle, Brother to the Dark Lord." **& $ Salazar said, hoping to placate the huge monster.

The Dragon's head turned, large black eyes with red cats-eye pupils locked gazes with Salazar's emerald eyes. Its head tilted to one side and it snorted, fire licked around the edge of its slit nostrils, and Salazar took another step back before turning to glare at Draco whose eye were wide with fear and excitement.

$ & **"I have heard of you young speaker. You are the Fated One." **& $ The Dragon took another heavy step forward and Severus fell to the floor as the ground beneath him cracked. $ & **"You are the young one who allied the creatures. Why did thou not call upon my ilk?" **& $ It seemed offended. Salazar assumed it was male, as it sounded male – but maybe Dragon females had deeper sounding voices than Humanoid females?

Salazar swallowed and looked for help from Voldemort, who just shrugged, not wanting to get involve and risk the Dragon's wrath. Salazar honestly hadn't thought about it, but he didn't want to tell the creature that and insult it. $ & **"Your kind is legend, I did not wish to intrude upon you. You obviously have better things to do than involve yourselves in inane, petty mortal disagreements." **& $ Salazar said, giving the Dragon a small bow.

The Dragon, he, seemed to laugh, and fire once again sprouted from his nostrils and his mouth this time. Both Lucius and Draco had to throw themselves to the floor to avoid the fire. $ & **"Slippery serpent tongue, flattering child, thou amuse thine; thy will not eat thou or thoust den mates." **& $

"Good to know," Salazar muttered in English, but the Dragon seemed to have some idea of what he said, because once more the Dragon snorted and flames licked at their faces. "Must suck when you have a cold." He muttered.

$ & **"All the better to cook thy meals with,"** & $ the Dragon seemed to grin, revealing row upon row of sparkling, sharp, pointed white fangs. $ & **"Thy am Eragon, thy will serve thou faithfully. Should thou – or thoust den mates – call upon my ilk, we will hear thou summons and we will come to thou. Thou amuses thine." **& $ Eragon showed his fangs again and lowered his head almost to the floor, before folding his legs against his chest and dropping to the floor with a thunderous 'crash'.

Voldemort's eyes widened as the Dragon King bowed before his Brother, a human. It was unheard of; Dragons hated nearly every humanoid being in existence. But then again, Salazar did the unexpected. They bid goodbye to Eragon, who flew – rather than bring the whole place down by walking – back to where he had been sleeping, deep beneath the streets of London. Salazar took as much money out as he needed, and together the group set off for the shops of Diagon Alley.

Severus Snape was the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, as per Minister Fudge's request; Severus wasn't about to complain though. Maybe this year Slytherin's would be treated as equal among the other Houses, without Dumbledore's prejudices being involved. His first duties as Headmaster, involved finding decent teachers. Many he had kept. Most he had gotten rid of.

Minerva McGonagall was still Head of Gryffindor House, Deputy Headmistress and Transfigurations Professor. Filius Flitwick still taught Charms and was Head of Ravenclaw House. Podmona Sprout was the Hufflepuff Head of House and taught Herbology. Severus was Head of Slytherin and would still teach Potions, unfortunately. Muggle Studies was completely done away with and in its place was a Pureblood Etiquette class for Non-Pureblood's, taught by Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was instated as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Binns, the ghost professor, was absolutely useless; Severus had him exorcised and in his place as History of Magic professor was Remus Lupin; who chose the position himself, even after he was offered the Defence job. A new subject was brought in. The Dark Arts were now taught at Hogwarts – to show how spells were only Dark if the intentions were – by none other than Lord Voldemort himself. Well to be honest they took it in turns, Voldemort some days of the week and Rabastian Lestrange. Salazar was looking forward to the first lesson, especially having heard so much about the man's Brother. Sybil Trelawney amazingly still taught Divination, but only years one to three. Firneze, the centaur, taught OWL and NEWT year students in the Forbidden Forest.

_XXX_

Outside a normal Muggle house, on a normal Muggle street, hiding behind a normal Muggle bush in a normal Muggle front garden, was Hermione Granger ex-Witch. She was still convinced the Fated One, Chance had been lying to here and even managed to convince herself she was still magical while she stood on a street in London, lost beyond belief because she could no longer see The Leaky Cauldron. But of course she was the smartest Witch of her generation, and if she were to be Minister for Magic she'd have to remain a Witch. And because she still wanted to run for Minister, ergo she was still a Witch. Obviously the Muggle-repelling charms around Diagon Alley were faulty; she'd have to report that to the next Ministry official she spoke to.

Now outside of her parents home, she was convinced that because she was still a Witch, she was still her parents pride and joy. Smiling to herself she fished her front door key out of her jeans pocket – all of her robes just kept melting off of her – and tried to fit it into the lock. She turned the key but nothing happened.

"Strange," she muttered, "the lock isn't working correctly. I should tell my parents." It didn't occur to her that her parents had changed the locks to keep her out. "Alhomora," she cried, pointing her wand at the door. The same wand Dylan – Chance – had snapped in half, and was now spell-o-taped together in the middle. Nothing happened, not even a few sparks left the wand, nor did the wand shock her either. Hermione huffed. "I must need a new wand, I'm probably far more powerful now than I was when I bought this wand." She decided. After all, she was the smartest Witch of her generation.

With a huff, Hermione moved to the side of the detached bungalow and climbed over the fence and into the back garden. She rooted around in the shed for a few moments and came to the back door, a crow bar in her hands. "If the lock doesn't work, I'll improvise," she decided. She placed the curved edge of the crowbar at the door and pulled. After almost twenty minutes the lock finally broke and she pulled the door open.

"Home sweet home," she grinned, her hands nervously rubbing her flat stomach.

She made her way from room to room, searching the house from top to bottom for some money. She needed an abortion and soon, they couldn't expect her to go back to school pregnant, and besides she still hadn't bought her school supplies. If they would ever fix those Muggle-repelling charms, then she could go and buy them. She managed to find just enough for books and new robes, but not nearly enough for an abortion. So with a huff, she sat on the couch and waited for her parents to come home from work.

"You, girl, get out of our house!" Albert Granger screamed when he caught sight of his all-but-disowned Daughter on his living room couch.

"It's me Father, it's Hermione."

"Out, dirty girl, out, out!" Her Mother, Jane cried and swatted her over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she folded her arms across her chest. "How dare you hit me? I'm the smartest Witch of my generation!"

"You aren't a witch girl, you're nothing but a whore." Hermione snarled and launched herself at her Mother, striking her across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed as her Father dragged her backwards and kicked her in the chest as she tried to bit his arms.

"Get out, filth, out and never darken out doorstep again! OUT!" He ordered.

She sniffed and tried – and succeeded – to look pathetic. "But I need money," she insisted. "I have to buy my school things and other stuff," she didn't want to tell anyone about the thing inside of her. She shuddered, Merlin but she hated allowing Dumbledore to touch her, and then he ruined all of her plans anyway!

"Do what you do best and raise the money yourself, you louse." Jane hissed.

"But I cant do magic at the moment, my wand broke," Hermione said condescendingly, as if she was talking to a stupid child.

"She meant prostitution, you dirty slut." Albert growled, taking Hermione by the arm and throwing her out of the front door. The door was slammed in her face and Hermione stared at the closed door in shock. One hand covered her mouth while the other curled into a fist, its nails digging into the soft flesh of her stomach vainly trying to dig out the baby growing within her.

"Fine," she huffed as she picked her self up off the floor, and brushed her self down. "I am the best Witch of my generation, I can be the best of anything else too." She glared at the closed door and spat on it in spite before marching her way to the end of the road and trying to apparate back to Dumbledore's home in Devon. With a scream she kicked the pavement, like every other time she tried nothing had happened.

She sighed, not having enough money to buy a bus ticket and a train ticket, she walked until she reached the nearest dual carriageway and stood at the side of the road, her thumb sticking out. Dangerous as hitchhiking was, she would be safe. After all she was the best Witch of her generation!

"Hello luv," a 30-something man drawled as he stuck his head out of the window of his car, "need a lift?"

"To Devon if possible?" She asked, twirling her hair innocently.

"What's in it for me luv?" He leered at her breasts and she shuddered again.

She tried not to retch as she ran her hand over her chest, quickly unfastening the top few buttons and leaving the tops of her breasts exposed. The elder man leered again, drool running from the side of his mouth as he eyed her. She walked around to the passenger side and winked at him, "what ever you want," she promised.

Means to an end, she remembered, as his hands grabbed her chest the moment the door of the car closed. Means to an end she screamed in her mind as he drove a few miles to a small wood and pushed her into the back seat of the car. "Means to an end," she whispered out loud to herself as he undressed her completely and pulled down her jeans before thrusting inside of her. Means to an end, means to an end, she could deal with this; she allowed Dumbledore to fuck her to get what she wanted, and she'd allow this man to as well, because this time no one would fuck things up. This time, Hermione Jane Granger would get what she wanted. And what she wanted more than anything, she remembered as the older man grunted unattractively and came inside of her before shoving money into her hand and her out of the car then driving off without her, was to see Harry James Potter punished!

**XXX**

Thanks for reading!! Review now please and thank you. I dare you all to give me more than 10 reviews for the first chapter?? I double dare you! And if you don't, I'll get hit by a bus and break my fingers and wont be able to type! Ha!

"Never has so much been owed by so many to so few." – Winston Churchill. British Prime Minister during World War Two.

If anyone is wondering, Salazar is the Black Queen, and Hermione is the White Queen.

I'm trying to base the Dragon off of the Knars-Ghouls (however you spell it) that are in Lord of the Rings: Return of the King during the Battle near the end. Sorry I can't spell it. A Raptor is a dinosaur, kind of like a T-Rex but much smaller and faster.

And yes, people, Hermione is delusional. Dumbledore conditioned her to feel self-important.

And yes, I have a habit of writing disturbing chapter endings. At least I didn't go into detail…

Guess what? Someone didn't notice that the POLL was closed and now the score is 12:8, so I dare you to give me 12 reviews not 10 :P :P Go on, I triple dare you with Draco Malfoy on top? (Draco Malfoy not included).


	2. Fitting In

Thanks for all the reviews! It was awe inspiring, I got over 20 for the first chapter alone on Fanfictionnet wow!

I apologize for being disturbed, and hope I don't offend anyone with the character of Rick Harvey (the evil Journalist). Read on and enjoy… want as many reviews as the last time.

**Words:** 6,572

**Chapter 2**

**Fitting In**

To Albert and Jane Granger, arriving home to find their exiled daughter had forced her way into their house and caused £250 worth of damaged to their back door and the lock of the front door, was what they least expected to happen. Running a hand over his face, Albert immediately had called a handy man to fix the doors, then he ordered new doors and locks (again). Jane gave a sob and collapsed into one of the couches before jumping up when she remembered it was the one Hermione used earlier.

While some may have considered their treatment of her callous, they felt it was justified. Not only did Hermione sit around her bedroom with no knickers on and her skirt up over her hips, but also she had the cheek that one time to bend forward and display herself when Albert entered the room. Not to mention she left the window open, and her vagina was leaking semen. It wasn't hard to connect the dots; what they didn't know was that Hermione's 'visitor' hadn't left by the window but had apparated.

They also knew of her treatment of her friend, Harry Potter. Now Mr, and Mrs. Granger thought he sounded like a darling little boy, they always had. And while at first Hermione had adored the other child as much as her parents did it all changed the summer after her third year. At first it was 'Sirius this' and 'Headmaster that' and later, 'Potter is always stealing their attention'. Jane had listened to Hermione one night standing outside her bedroom door, that same summer in question, and she had not liked what she heard. Apparently, Hermione had a habit of talking out loud while writing in her diary.

Hermione's first crush had not been on Ronald Weasley, like Harry thought. It was in fact on Salazar's Godfather, Sirius Black. Safe to assume, she was on cloud 9 when he paid her the compliment about how she was the cleverest witch of her time. After all, she had let no one else forget that moment, so obviously she hadn't either. What her Mother heard was wrong, in the simplest terms.

Hermione had wished that Professor Lupin had managed to kill Harry, so Hermione would be able to comfort Sirius and have Lupin sent to Azkaban (after all, he and Sirius seemed too close for Hermione's liking). She had – unconsciously – spoke, - written as well of course – about how she would love Sirius to notice her, and how she wanted him to be her first. She had even mentioned taking a fertility potion before seducing him so he would have to marry her. She also mentioned her Headmaster quite a bit; how the man knew of her crush and discouraged her because Sirius was 'bad news' and about how Dumbledore had Sirius imprisoned without a trail purposely. Hermione had known, and she had never told Harry; in fact she had helped Dumbledore keep secrets from Harry over the next two years.

To the elder Grangers, that made Hermione one of the lowest of the low: among those who killed children and grandparents.

Children! Of course, Albert and Jane Granger knew about the pregnancy and how their Daughter had been whoring herself out to Dumbledore for money and the bottomless promise of becoming Minister for Magic. Not only was that disgusting, but she was pregnant _outside of marriage_! It was unchristian firstly, and hopeless secondly. How could Hermione ever look good now? The Grangers would always be known as the 'one with the teenage mother for a daughter', never as who they use to be, who they wanted to be. And there was no hope for Hermione; Dumbledore was dead and no one else wanted her because she betrayed sweet Harry.

Child killers were the worst sorts of people, just below child abusers on the evil scale. Jane Granger knew her Daughter wanted money for an abortion, and that was unacceptable. If she was capable of getting pregnant outside of marriage she was capable of staying pregnant. She could, in theory, give the child up; but no one would knowingly adopt the child of the two who had tried to kill that darling Potter boy.

While many people wouldn't understand, or would give second chances, the Grangers were out of patience. At first, they assumed it was a 'Magic' thing, and now they knew differently. Their Daughter was just a foolish, naïve little girl with far too much respect for authority. She was far to easily swayed, easily lead, and now she had been transformed into a monster, a down right little bitch, and a whore, and no one could even try and scrounge up a shred of pity for her. As far as many were concerned, she broke the camels back.

The Grangers had given their Daughter chance after chance, without letting her know they knew she hated Harry. Each time they asked, "would you like to invite your friends over?"

She answered, "Yes I'm sure Ron would love to come. Maybe he has heard from Sirius."

And they would frown and say, "what about that Potter boy?"

Hermione would just sniff and stick her nose in a book, lying through her teeth. "He isn't allowed out during the summer. His relatives miss him too much," it was all Jane could have done not to slap her.

Hermione used to talk in her sleep as well. One time Albert heard her scream and ran into her room to see what was wrong, only to find her sweat drenched and writhing, half naked, on the bed on her stomach. She was moaning and throwing her head back, grinding her clitoris against the bedding, one hand moving to cup her breast as she slept. She was moaning, "Sirius."

That was of course the same summer before the year Hermione insisted on writing to Sirius for every little thing. She had of course contemplated telling Sirius she loved him, but he was way too involved with his 'precious Godson Potter' to care about her. She had hated Harry that year; it was only the Headmaster's money that kept her talking to him when Ron was _persuaded_ to turn his back on Harry. Apparently, Weasley's don't hold up well under blackmail: something about Peter Pettigrew.

When the door was fixed later that night, Jane Granger was found on the couch, curled beneath a blanket, reading out of Hermione's journal.

**_December 20th 1993, _**

_**Dear Diary, I wonder what the Weaselette would say if she knew I had a diary? The stupid bitch. I can't believe she's in love with Potter of all people! Can't she see Sirius is a much better person? **_

**_Guess what Albus told me yesterday? You'll never guess! You know that rat of Ronald's? Well apparently he is an animagus (can change from human to animal at will) and was really the person who betrayed the Potter's and killed those Muggles. You want to know what else? Sirius caught him (Peter Pettigrew is his name) raping Ronald on the 18th. The day Gryffindor Tower was breeched._**

_**Unfortunately Sirius' memory was wiped, and the Headmaster had to re-Obliviate him, because Peter did such a rotten job. Sirius would hate to have his memory played with. **_

**_I can't believe Ronald was so weak! Malfoy (as much as I hate him) was right, Weasley's really_** are **_pathetic! 'Raped', funny, I bet he loved every second of it. The boy is so ugly he couldn't get anyone else but that disgusting rat. Well he is not as ugly as Potter I suppose. The only good thing about Potter is his scar; at least Ronald looks manly Potter looks like a short girl! I don't see why anyone likes him! _**

_**Now Sirius on the other hand is so gorgeous. He has those wonderful blue eyes and that rugged beard (he is shaving it soon, which will show off that strong jaw of his), he's tall and lithe and I'm sure it would feel so good to have him pinning me to the bed, filling me with his penis (which I'm sure would be very long and thick) and making me feel so good. I know he could make me scream while he makes me cum. He'd feel much better than the 'women's best friend: the dildo', (and Him) I'd wager. I'm contemplating buying Potter the 'Homosexual's best friend: the rubber fist' for Christmas. He is such a queer freak! Unlike Sirius!**_

_**I love him so much. I can't believe he likes Harry more than me. I wonder if Potter is whoring himself out like the cheap slut he is? It would explain Sirius' fascination, after all who could really love that freak if sex wasn't involved? Of course, having sex with Potter wouldn't make Sirius gay: the man can't help feeling sorry for that pathetic orphan. Potter is so stupid; he can't even see the truth! He still believes Sirius is guilty- like my Sirius would ever do something so evil!**_

_**Bye for now, I have to go hang out with those moronic Gryffindor's: I should have just gone to Slytherin. **_

Jane sniffling, and let out a soft wail. Her Daughter was absolutely horrid! Where had she and Albert gone wrong? With a sob, she flicked further back trying to find where her Hermione changed.

**_October 2nd 1993,_**

_**Dear Dairy, I- I was- I can't even write it. How pitiable am I? It was horrid! I didn't ask for it, he said I did but I didn't! I did try and stop him, I hate being a girl, and I'm so weak and helpless and pathetic! If I was male I could have stopped him I'm sure, men are strong and never get hurt (unless they are weak cowards like Harry). I can't believe him!**_

_**Where is he when I need help? He helps people he doesn't know, who don't care about him, who hate him, but he can't save his best friend from being raped? I hate him! The Headmaster is right, he probably knew! Hell, he was probably watching like the dirty little bastard he is. It's that filthy blood of his! I can't believe he is related to Voldemort!**_

Yes, Diary, I know about that. The Headmaster told me earlier today. He said it was for the best, and I must admit I questioned Him at first (I'm ashamed to say) but know I understand perfectly. Harry would have grown up with Voldemort and the Light would have had no chance. I know, he may have remained good and kept that murderous bastard sane as well, but really (compared to the two of them going on a killing spree) what is the likelihood? By my calculations (with the Headmasters help of course) there was a 0.2 chance Harry would have helped the Wizarding World, and 0.1 of that was if the boy had died before attending Hogwarts. The other 0.1 was if Voldemort had died. So really, it was 100 Harry would turn evil and kill people.

_**I must say I see where the Headmaster was coming from. The boy is a liability. Just last year, he almost killed Ginny Weasley! It was of course his fault, the Headmaster managed to open my eyes earlier today. After all if Harry and Malfoy had not hated each other, Lucius Malfoy would never have chosen one of the Weasley's. And poor dear Molly Weasley believed it was because of Lucius' animosity towards Arthur. Poor, blind, caring woman!**_

Even the year before! I at first saw nothing wrong, but the Headmaster took the wool from off over my eyes. Harry almost killed us again with the Philosophers Stone incident. I tried to make Ron see where I was coming from earlier but he wouldn't listen so I sent him to the Headmaster, Dumbledore can talk sense into him I was sure. I bet Voldemort wasn't even after the Stone: Harry just wanted the attention!

_**Earlier, after seeing Dumbledore I was walking back to the Common Room and I was pulled into a classroom, it was, well it was horrible! I can't even write about it and the Headmaster wants me to talk about it but I won't be able to! He appeared out of nowhere and saved me, which is more than I can say for the supposed saviour! He held me as I cried, and it felt good to be comforted like that. I do wish Sirius had been there though: Dumbledore showed me photos from before Azkaban in case I recognized him and I must say he was most handsome. More than James Potter and his bastard spawn anyway. **_

_**I know you want to know about the 'you know what' earlier today but I can't speak it. I incorporated a copy of the memory into the pages- Dumbledore leant me his Pensive. Goodbye. **_

Jane Granger sniffed quietly she had never known this. Did her Daughter not trust her with secrets? Before she became a Witch Hermione and she were so close. Before she met Albus Dumbledore Hermione was such a nice girl. Wondering what a Pensive was and how to view this supposed memory, Jane ran her fingers over the page and frowned as a yellow light shot out of the book and enveloped her. She felt like she was being pulled forward, tied to the back of a car, and being forced to run or fall to the ground. She landed with a moan and groaned in pain, looking around.

"Hermione?" She asked as she saw her Daughter, looking 13 years old again. Hermione had her arms crossed over her chest and a thoughtful expression smeared across her face, as she walked quickly down the deserted corridor. With a frown Jane noticed whom she recognized to be Albus Dumbledore walk up behind Hermione, unseen.

With a quiet gasp of pain, Dumbledore shifted to look like a seventh year Ravenclaw, who had similar features to Harry Potter: the black hair and green eyes, tanned skin, slight frame. An empty vial of Polyjuice potion (which Jane didn't recognize) fell to the ground noiselessly. With a smirk, Dumbledore – whom now looked teenage – grabbed Hermione's arms and pulled her into an empty classroom. Jane followed worriedly (while she was estranged from her Daughter, she still loved the girl).

With a moan, Dumbledore ripped Hermione robe down the middle and laughed as a dildo fell from her pocket. It was still wrapped in it's packet, unopened and unused. An idea forming, Dumbledore left it on the ground within sight.

"Stop! Please stop! I'm best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived, you can't do this to me!" She screamed, fat tears running over her cheeks.

"So pretty," Dumbledore rasped in the Ravenclaw boys' voice. "So soft," he moaned running his hand over her exposed arms. He unbuttoned her shirt and waved his hand and her bra was gone. He lowered his lips to kiss her breast and Jane gasped but couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried. Hermione's skirt was pushed up around her waist, her sock and shoes transfigured into high heels and sheer stockings. Her knickers were changed into crotchless panties and a suspender belt. With a moan of appreciation, Dumbledore unbuttoned the school uniform trousers he was confined in and released his borrowed teenage erection.

The Ravenclaw wasn't a bad size, he mused. Big enough to hurt the slut beneath him but small enough not to be uncomfortable for Dumbledore.

"You have this coming," he grunted as he stroked himself gently. "With your skirt baring your pretty little arse to the world and those tits of yours displayed though that tight shirt you wear. Dirty slut, whore, tramp, you want this don't you? You can't get anyone else I bet!"

He pushed her thighs apart as she cried, trying to pull back from him muttering, "I don't want this, stop it." He didn't listen; instead he lined his erection up and thrust inside of her tearing her hymen. With scream her muscles clenched and her back arched off the floor. And Dumbledore moaned at the sensation. "I knew you wanted this," he moaned as her vaginal muscles squeezed him in protest again.

She cried as she felt blood begin to trail down her thighs, and she cried as he pulled out and viciously slammed back into her. Dumbledore fucked her quick and hard while panting "Harry" under his breath. Hermione glared mentally; of course once again Harry was the centre of attention. She was being raped because she was the boy's best friend.

When Dumbledore came he moaned loudly and spilled himself inside of her bleeding channel. With a cry, she tried to clench her vaginal muscles wanting to stop the salty liquid entering her further and burning at the tears around her passage. "Hurts," she moaned.

"But feels good," he grunted back, pulling out of her. He unwrapped the dildo she had bought and with a laugh flipped her onto her stomach. "On your hands and knees now," when she didn't move he pulled her up and cast a 'Petficus Totalis' on her. Unable to move, perched on her hands and knees, Hermione sobbed in fear and then pain, as her unprepared arsehole was breeched by the unlubed dildo. She had the toy crafted specially, it was almost eight inches long (because how could Sirius be of average size?) and two inches thick, and Merlin it hurt.

Jane cried out as her Daughter was violated. The dildo was charmed to work itself in and out of her abused anus, using the blood for lubrication. Dumbledore moved around to sit in front of the girl, cum and blood smeared over his penis, and he forced her mouth open and began to fuck her face. Seconds away from release he pulled back and shot his load into her face, burning her eyes that were frozen open in horror and pain.

When he moved out of the way, he praised teenage hormones because it meant one look at her bloodied crotch area got him hard again. Deciding to have one more go with her he moved her so she was standing with her face pressed into the classroom wall and her legs spread, the dildo still in her arse. He waved his hand and manacles appeared out of the wall, and he fastened her arms into them. He lifted her legs, careful not to dislodge the sex toy and thrust into her vagina again. She would have cried out but for the silencing spell.

Dumbledore took off the spell, and using the Imperious convinced Hermione she was enjoying this. Moaning and panting like a bitch in heat, Hermione pushed back against his cock and the dildo begging for more, while Dumbledore still pretended to have Harry beneath him. The Polyjuice ran out before he came, but undeterred he continued to fuck her. She was facing the wall and only noticed a slight difference in height but ignored it for now, still trying to fight the Imperious off. When he pulled out he laughed softly and whispered a stunning spell at thin air.

Pretending to have stopped Hermione's attacker, Dumbledore freed the girl and refastened his trousers before pulling the sobbing girl into his arms. Once she had cried her self to sleep, he waved his hand over her stomach and smirked. She would make a good carrier for his future heir. Now to keep her from finding out until she was too far along to abort, Dumbledore mused.

Jane shrieked and tried to punch the Headmaster as his fingers wrapped around his own cock and jerked himself to ejaculation. With cum captured in his hand he lowered it to Hermione's bared pussy and tipped the semen inside of her before casting a fertility charm. Yes, she would make a good brood mare.

Jane screamed, knowing Hermione had rid herself of the child but crying because men like that was let work with children. That man had harmed her Daughter and he was dead, so she couldn't get her own revenge on him.

When she was removed from the memory there were two Aurors standing in the doorway, her Husband behind her. "I reported her Jane, dear." Albert had said, moving to wipe the tears off of his Wife's face. Misinterpreting them he whispered comfortingly, "She'll never be allowed back, I promise."

_XXX_

With a sigh, Medi-Witch Rosa Patterson ran a hand through her hair. It was the right thing to do; she consoled herself as Rick Harvey, Rita Skeeter's old journalist partner, entered the room.

"Hello, I believe you have news for me about Potter?" Harvey said smiling sickeningly. The paper wasn't doing as well without the 'Harry Potter turned evil' stories, which Dumbledore used to leak.

"Yes," she whispered unsure of herself. "He- when he woke up at the hospital," Harvey interrupted.

"When was this?"

"Um, August 29th." She frowned, "he said he spoke to the Fates and that he was one of them, and he wondered off the Path," anyone who knew their Pureblood Studies would know about the Path. Unlike the Heaven and Hell theory Muggles spouted, pearly gates or fiery escalators didn't reach the afterlife. It was connected by one Path, with many small Paths branching off of it. Surrounding the Path was the Fog. The Fog was the equivalent to Limbo, Rosa supposed. It led nowhere and people didn't return from it unless they were really Dark. Salazar Slytherin had survived the Fog, supposedly. Of course he woke up to find his lover had killed herself, think he was dead, and then he also killed himself (that was where the Romeo and Juliet idea originally came from, after all Slytherin in love with Gryffindor's little sister? Preposterous!).

"He must be evil, or dangerous! Only those return from the Fog!" She sounded nervous, like Salazar was watching her, either of them. "He said he was a Fated One, and that the Malfoy boy was too. The two of them scare me, to be honest."

"That's enough thank you. Not a word about this huh?" Harvey grinned, almost threateningly and Rosa nodded before heading back to work. She didn't even reach the fireplace before a stunning spell hit her in the back. "Can't have you spilling the beans so soon." Harvey muttered and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

**Hermione Granger, 07845 684943. Get Potter and I'll make it worth your while.** It read.

_XXX_

Back at the house in Devon, Hermione almost burst into tears. She had made enough money to survive on for the next few weeks, but she was also very sore and felt filthy. That reporter would be coming around soon; he said he'd bring floo powder with him. Thankfully she could still floo, although she couldn't get into a magical shop to buy more floo powder, quite the conundrum. She still insisted her magic was going fun. Feeling suddenly nauseous, Hermione ran to the bathroom and threw up everything within her stomach. She punched her lower tummy lightly, glaring at where the child was growing. "I hate you," she whispered and punched the child again.

She had found an old copy of the Daily Prophet in one of the bins outside where she thought the Leaky Cauldron used to be. Sitting down on the floor of the bathroom, without the will or the strength to move back to the living room, she pulled the screwed up parchment from her pocket.

She skimmed over it and screamed, before throwing it into the toilet and flushing it away angrily! Dumbledore was dead! Who would take the brat off of her now? Who would protect and pay for her now? And Potter! Potter was almost dead according to that copy of the paper. It was almost two weeks later and Hermione didn't know if it were worth planning revenge or not. Well, as Mother to the bastard paedophile's child, she deserved this house at least. She huffed, and headed into the living room to settle down. This house was the least she deserved.

_XXX_

The day before, the Goblin's of Gringotts had dragged Salazar into a privet meeting room, his chosen family in tow and proceeded to drop the bombshell. According to Minister Fudge, as compensation for the danger Harry had been placed in by Dumbledore, all of the ex-Headmaster's assets go to Salazar because the dead man had not left a Will – the Goblin winked then, confirming the fact that the Will had been 'misplaced' by Fudge.

He had inherited Dumbledore's seat on the Wizengamot as well as the title of Chief Mugwump, he owned all of the properties belonging to the Dumbledore family as well as the monies. He was also Lord Black through inheritance and now that he was 16 years, he received the Signet ring and Sirius' old Wizengamot seat. He owned so many Signet rings now, Salazar had to wear them on rotation: he had the Lord Black, Lord Dumbledore, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Potter rings, the Snape Heir ring and Lucius had given him a ring that signified him as the spouse (or close enough to) of a Malfoy Heir.

The next day, the boys were packed and ready – along with the adults – for their first day of Sixth Year. While they didn't have teaching degrees, they were well versed in their subject and Severus trusted them explicitly. The time came to leave Malfoy Manor and head to the train station. Severus had left early, needing to be back in time to set up everything for the arrival of teachers and students both. As Headmaster now, he had quite a lot to do.

Lucius and Narcissa led the way to the Malfoy limousine, with Draco and Salazar behind them smiling and talking. Bringing up the rear was Voldemort and Remus, who was trying to engage the quiet Lestrange man into conversation. The man had black hair and brown eyes; he was tall and pale and looked a lot like his Brother, Rudolphus. He was also very quiet.

He may not have shown it, but Rabastian was very excited. As the youngest son, his Father had not deemed it necessary for his to attend Hogwarts and he was sent to Durmstrang. He couldn't wait to see the castle his Brother and Lord, and friends adored so much.

When they arrived at Kings Cross station, Salazar was so happy to be going back to Hogwarts he grabbed Draco around the waist and swung his consort around in the air, laughing. Draco looked rather put out though, and pouted while levitating his luggage to a compartment. Salazar laughed and went after him, followed by the five adults.

As Salazar walked down the length of the train with Draco looking for somewhere empty to sit words like "consort" and "fate" and "path" and "evil" followed behind them, in a whisper. Frowning, Salazar figured it was going to be another year like his Second and Fourth – it was something about even number years, Salazar decided, this one was after all, his Sixth.

People whispered louder when the five new Professors followed the two teenagers into an empty compartment. When Ginny and Neville tried to go in later, a few braver Hufflepuff's suggested they not because 'you never know what a Dark Wizard could do'. Neville only rolled his eyes; he always knew there was a reason his Gran never read the Paper.

"Hey guys!" Ginny called out softly and sat in Salazar's lap grinning at the glare on Draco's face. Neville squeezed down beside him. "Ron is at a Prefects meeting, he'll be here soon."

"Luna was shouting at a few Ravenclaws earlier, she'll probably be by later too," Neville said with a light blush and Salazar had to bite his lip so he wouldn't embarrass his friend.

"Ginny, I thought you got Prefect this year?" Salazar frowned.

"Yeah Dumbledore did, and made Hermione Head Girl too, but Headmaster Snape – wow that sounds so weird – had to hand them all out again, and I didn't really want it, I just dint want to say no to Dumbledore. Luna got it."

"I thought you said Looney was shouting at Ravenclaws?" Draco sneered.

Ginny glared icily at him, "I did. She's shouting in the Prefects meeting. Salazar you should be there. You are Head Boy, you know."

"Uh," Salazar frowned looking at Draco who smiled in congratulations, "no I didn't know." He got up, and with some urging from his red headed friend, left the compartment for the meeting.

"Who is Head Girl?" Draco asked, not liking things being kept from him.

"There isn't one," Ginny smirked. "Why are you still here Draco Malfoy? You are going to be late for the Prefects Meeting."

The blond continued to look confused before Voldemort laughed, "I think she means there are two Head Boys this year, Draco." The Dark Lord smiled warmly, when the blond blinked in his direction before standing up and walking from the compartment in shock.

His voice echoed back into the room as he finally came to terms with the news, "I'M HEAD BOY?" he shouted, "WHOOO!"

_XXX_

The carriage ride could be considered boring. Salazar and Draco got split up because they arrived at the meeting different times; they had to leave at different times so someone could fill them in individually. As a result, Salazar got stuck in a carriage with three Hufflepuff's – the same ones who had warned Neville on the train – who spent the journey staring at him before whimpering and looking away, then turning to stare at him once more.

"Are you really evil?" One asked before bursting into tears when Salazar opened his mouth.

Draco ended up with Ginny, Colin and Denis Creevey and a first year called Robert Zaler, either Muggleborn or Half-Blood because he was proudly showing off his crescent moon tattoo. Poor Draco was scalded with the three males. None of the three stopped talking about how wonderful Harry or Salazar was, or how much they wanted to hug him or say 'hi' to him this year. Colin even took at least 25 pictures of Draco, because he was Salazar's boyfriend. Ginny was too busy laughing to tell them off.

During the sorting, the Gryffindor's had been the only House behaving normally. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were either suspicious or scared of him; Slytherin was being civil because of Salazar's new alliance to Voldemort but the Gryffindor's acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. One or two thanked him for the Decree's but that was it.

With that in mind, Salazar decided not to ask for a resorting. He would have his Head Boy room with Draco anyway. Severus had stood and nodded to his Godson and Ward before introducing the new School Rules, and lessons as well as the new teachers. All were met with a loud round of applause.

Snape then stated he had one more announcement before lunch could be served. "Hermione Granger, no longer a Witch has been stripped of the privilege of Head Girl. No other girl in Sixth year suited the post like she was thought to, as such there are two Head Boys this year. Please welcome Salazar and Draco. Salazar Riddle and Draco Malfoy were bonded earlier in the summer as Consorts. So rather than share the Head Boy rooms, they will be receiving their own set of suits, as they are equivalent to a married couple. Please do not badger them about their password or using their rooms as a brothel, you will be suspended." Snape glared and many people cowered.

Other people took this to mean that the Daily Prophet was right, and both boys were evil: why else would the Headmaster be secluding them away from everyone else?

_XXX_

Hermione Granger frowned; Harvey had arrived with a jar of floo powder as promised and a copy of the Daily Prophet. Hermione read quickly, knowing the man's impatient attitude would demand he receive his prize sooner rather than later.

_Daily Prophet Issue 2417. August 31st 1996. _

_Dearest Readers,_

_It seems as if the great Rita Skeeter has finally been seduced onto the Dark Side. No longer does she report the truth ladies and gentle-wizards but she supports that ruffian Potter. That murderous, evil, traitorous little snake in lions clothing. _

_Potter is not normal, or safe. Potter and that Death Eater boyfriend of his – the dirty queers – are Fated Ones. Potter walked OFF the Path, dearest readers. Everyone knows the last person to survive that was Salazar Slytherin and he was evil! Is Potter evil now that he knows he is Slytherin's Heir? _

_Was Dumbledore right? Was he now to become a martyr? Was leaving Potter and You-Know-Who together a recipe for disaster? Will their blend of magic boil over and burn us, the gentle kind Wizarding folk who have done no wrong? Will men, good, helpful men, like Dumbledore continue to be punished while the Death Eaters roam free?_

_We will never know, after all Potter could be modifying our memories as we speak! _

_I say we rise up, fellow friends, I say we fight to right our country and defend those who cannot defend themselves against Potter and his Fates. _

_Humbly, Rick Harvey._

Hermione frowned, "it will do, you could have made it a bit more incriminating."

Harvey just shrugged and unbuttoned his shirt and robes. "Pay me then, bitch." He growled and pulled off his trousers. He stroked his cock as he waited for Hermione to undress. When she was naked he sighed, put your top back on and push it up, I don't want to see your titties, just your stomach." Hermione did as she was told, knowing she could lose her only ally if she didn't. She left her socks on as well before transfiguring them to a pair of sheer red stockings with a suspender belt attached. Her top was changed into a red and black lace corset that ended just below her ribs and caused her breasts to almost spill out over the top.

Without preparing her, he pushed Hermione to the floor and entered her. "Protection," she muttered.

"I haven't got anything you can catch. I'd be more worried about me catching something: every one knows how much of a slut you are." He hissed cruelly. "I love fucking pregnant women, it feels so wrong, so dirty." His stomach pressed against her own, a hand in between them caressing her non-existent bulge.

"Do you like the idea? If your bastard was bigger it could feel my cock poking its head! Does that turn you on? It turns me on!" He panted as he moved in and out of her, she just lay there and let him use her body as he wished to. "Do you like me inside of you, touching your child with my penis, touching inside of you? Like the dirty slut you are."

He came seconds later, not having lasted long at all, and began to make excuses about turning himself on too much. He pulled out of her and dressed, standing at the door he smiled, "need anything else, just send me a letter." She nodded, still lying on the floor in her provocative underwear. "Oh, when the baby comes, if it's a girl, can I put my fingers inside of her?" He asked with a leer.

She shuddered and turned away, not denying him the choice but not agreeing either. With a laugh Harvey left Dumbledore's Manor House his fingers stroking the bulge growing, though his jeans, again.

When he was gone, Hermione stifled her tears and showered, trying not to feel so dirty. It was necessary she reminded herself, means to an end and nothing more would come of it, she insisted as she washed. Dressing again, she flooed to Hogsmeade and because her magic was gone, she couldn't see the carriages and so she began to walk to Hogwarts.

When she arrived, she was met with the sight of a run down, crumbling castle. Frowning she wondered if Voldemort had broken his promise and waged War on the School anyway. She entered through the door-less threshold and made her way to where she remembered the Great Hall to be. The place was deserted, broken and failing, and this time she couldn't fight back the tears. She wanted to go home, but this place wasn't her home anymore.

In the Great Hall, every student and teacher turned to stare at Hermione Granger, ex-Witch who was inside Hogwarts but could see nothing but rubble due to the Muggle repelling charms surrounding the castle and anything associated – the Train and the carriages for example. Salazar frowned as tears coursed down her face and she turned full circle before glaring where Dumbledore used to sit.

"I hate you," she hissed and Snape pointed his wand at her, thinking she saw him. "I hate you Albus so fucking much! And I hate you Rick and I hate my parents and the Weasley's and the Malfoy's and fucking Lupin and most especially" she paused before turning and pulling one of her shoes off and hurling it at a wall in anger. "I hate you, Harry fucking Potter!!" She screamed, the shoe barely missing Salazar's head. He looked up shocked, not understanding why the girl could hate him so much.

Ginny rubbed the side of his face gently, "she is crazy, ignore her."

"HATE YOU!" she shrieked again and hurled the other shoe somewhere else, this time almost hitting Draco. "I promise, you'll get what's coming to you." She touched her stomach almost unconsciously, before her hand flinched and pulled back as if burnt. "All of you will." She thought angrily of Dumbledore. Collapsing to the floor she sobbed with no shoes on, no wand, no magic, and no money. She cried and she cried and she screamed for Sirius to come back and for her magic to return and she cursed the Fates and Harry Potter. She lamented the loss of her friends and her magic and cried because she couldn't understand why anyone would side with a freak over the cleverest Witch of her generation.

All the while, Salazar Riddle sat at the Gryffindor table, Ginny's arms around his neck with Ron's hand on his shoulder, and he let tears fall from his own eyes. He smiled sadly at what was left of his best friend, before she stood up eyes blazing and glared right at where he was sitting.

"I'll get you Potter," she vowed and some people shuddered. Others thought he deserved it for going 'Dark'. "And I'll get Malfoy and the Weasley's and you'll all pay. And Potter, it's going to be all your fault!" She snarled, her eyes wild with rage. "You'll pay," she whispered more to herself this time, so hardly anyone could hear it.

At the head table Voldemort sighed, he should have killed her while he had the chance. Dumbledore was a fool to think she was either weak or compliant. And Salazar, his dear Brother, was a fool for still caring about her. Voldemort vowed, it wouldn't be the death of Salazar. He would be protected, with the blood and lives of innocents if need be.

"You'll pay," she whispered again, chillingly, calmly, evilly and this time everyone shuddered in fear.

**XXX**

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, I got more reviews than I expected on fanfictionnet at least. Sorry this one is late, my friend was around all Friday and Saturday so I could work on this while she was here. I feel ill, but I'll try and do Brothers in Arms 3, I have the start of the chapter done for it already.

– X – X – X –

CHAPTER 2

**_October 2nd 1993_** – Hermione begins to turn her back on Harry. She was raped and blames Harry (diary entry). Memory of Hermione being raped by a Polyjuiced Dumbledore.

**_December 20th 1993_ **– Hermione finds out about Ron being raped by Wormtail. (diary entry). Hermione fancies Sirius.

CHAPTER 1

**_August 29th 1996_** – Salazar speaks to Narcissa, Snape, Remus, Lucius and Draco. The Medi-Witch is scared of him. He explains why Duscha Kissed him. Goes to Malfoy Manor.

**_August 30th 1996 _**– Fudge gives Lucius, Voldemort and Severus Order of Merlin, first class. Eragon the Dragon swears to come to Salazar's aide should he be needed. Severus has reformed the School system and classes. Hermione breaks into her parent's house. She whore's herself out for money.

CHAPTER 2

**_August 31st 1996 _**- The elder Grangers think on Hermione, Jane reads her diary. Views a memory of Hermione being raped at 13 years. The Medi-Witch from St. Mungos speaks to the Daily Prophet. Rick Harvey is being paid with sex by Hermione to make Salazar look bad. Hermione knows Dumbledore is dead.

**_September 1st 1996_** – Salazar and Draco are made joint Head Boys. Luna and Ron are Prefects. Hermione and Harvey have sex and he publishes a bad article about Salazar. She sneaks into Hogwarts but it looks run down to her.

CHAPTER 3

**_September 2nd 1996_** -

Ok, I hope this helps. It will definitely help me make fewer mistakes. See you all next chapter than. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Best Served Cold

It's not as long as most of the chapters in this series, but I'm going to England tomorrow and I won't have time to do any more of it today. I might be away between Jan 8th and Feb 10th because my mocks start on the 5th Feb and my mum plans to ban me from the computer so I can revise.

**Words:** 4,792

**Chapter 3**

**Best Served Cold**

When the teachers at the Head Table finally got their act together it was too late. In tears once more, Hermione had taken one last look around the Hall trying to remember it, as it should have been and cursing whoever turned the once magnificent place to ruins. She clenched her fists once, and turned on her heels running full sprint out of the Great Hall and away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Professor Sprout, while feeling marginally sorry for the young dear, had her wits about her. As Hermione stood ranting and raving she had run, unnoticed, to her quarters where she had fire-called the Auror Division. By the time they reached the Great Hall, Professor Sprout only caught sight of the soles of Hermione's feet as she ran away from them. The Aurors, to their credit, gave chase.

When they returned, empty handed, minutes later Headmaster Snape was furious. "Go to Hogsmeade, head her off."

And so the Aurors did as they were told, shooting worried looks at Salazar Riddle as they left the Hall. When they were out of the Hogwarts boundaries they apparated to Hogsmeade. Unsure of how she got there without magic, the Aurors wasted ten minutes trying to remember as much as they could about Muggle Repelling Charms. Finally, the only option they could think of was through the Floo system.

If Hermione had taken the Hogwarts Express she wouldn't have been able to cross the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, she wouldn't be able to apparate anymore and nor could she make a Portkey. With that in mind, the group of seven Aurors split up each heading to a different property in Hogsmeade.

"Hello, Aurors Michael Banks. Good day to you Sir." The Aurors shook hands with the owner of Honeydukes. "If you see a Miss Hermione Granger around, will you detain her and call us?" Mr. Honeydukes was given no time to answer, "thank you, good day," and then Aurors Michael ran next door to speak to the owner of the Owlary.

When everyone had been informed – or so they thought – the Aurors headed back to the School to let the Headmaster know that everything was under control.

Unknown to any of the Aurors, a new shop had opened in Hogsmeade. Rick Harvey grinned as he peered through the crack in the door, watching as the seven Aurors headed on back to Hogwarts. With a small laugh, he left the door off the latch and sat back his table. He picked up a sheet of parchment and read over what he had already written before crossing some of the words out and re-writing it.

"Potter… hmm… attention seeking? Nah we've done that last year. Um, in league with Voldemort? Well everyone knows that! Let's see… megalomaniac? Would people even know what that means?" He huffed and threw his quill down on the table. He needed a good story line, and he needed one soon. Maybe the Granger bitch could be persuaded to tell him some 'pretty' little secrets of Potter's?

A further ten minutes later the door to the newly opened 'Harvey's News Agents' swung inwards and closed with a quiet 'click'. "Hello?" Hermione Granger called as she stuck her head in the door.

Like Hogwarts, the rest of the shops in Hogsmeade, had been run down and destroyed. This was the only shop in the whole area that looked normal, and inhabited. Hermione figured it was because 'Harvey's' hadn't been opened when Voldemort destroyed the place. Unknown to her, Harvey knew she was Muggle now, and was more than happy to keep feeding her a crock of bullshit to keep her interested. So, in doing so, he had neglected to place Muggle Repelling Charms around his shop.

"Hermione, darling," he leered as he leaned back in his chair, the quill nib poking at the gap between his front teeth. "How nice of you to join me."

"I brought my own Floo powder," she whispered, not feeling particularly 'up to it' at the moment.

"That's not the problem, dahling." He drawled. "If anyone catches you, it could be bad for business!"

She ran a hand through her hair eyeing his half unbuttoned shirt with distain. "What do you want Rick?" She sighed.

"Tell me something about Harry Potter, that no body else knows." Hermione's head snapped up her eyes wide with relief. She was certain he would demand sex from her, but this, this was an offer that was appreciated. She needed his fireplace to get back to Devon, and she needed to tell people the truth about Harry. Now she could kill two birds with one stone. Thank you Rick Harvey.

She took the second seat at Harvey's desk, and with one arm crossed over her stomach and the other tapping her thigh she began to talk.

"When we were eleven, Harry got a Invisibility cloak for Christmas from the old Headmaster. Dumbledore said it was James Potters' but I don't think so. I mean, if it did belong to Potter then shouldn't it have been in the Potter vault? I know for a fact that Harry never went near that vault so he wouldn't have gotten it out himself. And why would Dumbledore have his key? The Dursley's were his guardians."

"Would the Muggles have gotten it out?" Hermione shook her head no. "Could I ask them do you think?"

"They are dead." She bit out. "They used to beat him you know. I think Potter, Harry Potter I mean, killed them. I know the Dark Mark was over the house but well; Harry is on Voldemort's side isn't he? So maybe it was revenge or something?"

"How long did they beat him for?"

"Since he was sent there. He used to complain about them non-stop. How he didn't go out or had to do chores! Big deal, everyone gets grounded right? I mean so they smack him about a bit, everyone needs discipline." Hermione huffed and flicked her hair behind her ears. "He didn't say that much about it I suppose, but the way he didn't say it, spoke volumes you know? Like, he would keep quiet but you just knew he was screaming at you."

"And they were killed for revenge fourteen years after they started to beat him?" Harvey clarified.

"Yes, but really he wouldn't have been able to kill them after his first year at Hogwarts. He could barely cast a levitation spell. It's 'LeviOh-Sa' not 'LeviOs-Ah', stupid boys!" She complained, confusing Ron with Harry for the moment.

"Still, it's a very long wait don't you think?" He smirked at her.

She just glared, "revenge is, after all, best served cold." She stared at him for a moment until he shifted uncomfortably.

"Right then, well thanks dahling. See you around soon." When Hermione stepped into the Floo and was gone in a flash of green, Harvey ran a hand through his hair. "Fucking weird bitch." He cursed, before grabbing a new sheet of parchment and beginning his new article.

_XXX_

Back at Hogwarts, Voldemort was barely able to keep his rage in check when the Aurors came back and informed them that everyone in Hogsmeade was on the lookout for Hermione. Of course, Salazar had to look up and ask, "did you check the Newsagents too? It's well hidden."

"What Newsagents?" Auror Michael whispered to Auror Melinda Hall. Auror Melinda just shrugged her shoulders.

"What. Do. You. Mean 'what Newsagents'?" Headmaster Snape bit out, his fists clenched at his side. Lucius reached over and squeezed the man's left bicep. Snape took a deep breath. "Go back NOW!" He roared and with a squeak Auror Michael jumped backwards.

"You heard him, back, go back!" He shouted, already running from the room, with his wand raised to chest height. "Find Granger, go, go, go!" The other six Aurors ran after him, Auror Melinda taking up the rear looked back to whisper an apology to Salazar.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Voldemort groaned, dropping his head against the Head Table.

"They will find her, love," Lucius whispered, "even if it takes them the rest of their lives."

"Another fuck up like that and their lives won't be very long," Voldemort sneered before turning to face his Brother at the Gryffindor table. Salazar just smiled softly back at him and shrugged his shoulders, trying to pretend he was ok.

Lucius ran a hand wearily through his silvery blond hair that hung down to his mid back. His spare hand ran over his face before rubbing circles at his temple. Voldemort looked over and frowned. He grabbed Lucius' hand and pulled it under the table before giving it a quick squeeze, his thumb running over the palm. "It will be fine, I'll protect them." Voldemort vowed.

"We," Lucius insisted, looking along the table at Severus, Remus and Narcissa, "will protect them." He turned his eyes to his Son at the Slytherin table and then back to Salazar.

Severus Snape stood up and cleared his throat loudly. "Due to that slight interruption," he began when the entire Hall was silent; "I am calling an end to dinner early. Prefects please lead your House back to their common rooms. Mr. Riddle and Mr. Malfoy please stay behind for a moment."

The Prefects stood first, Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown from Gryffindor; Luna Lovegood and Michael Corner from Ravenclaw; Zacharias Smith and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff; and Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode from Slytherin. With the two from each House in the lead, the rest of the House followed one at a time, filing out of the Great Hall and to their respective common rooms.

Salazar and Draco were the only students left in the Hall minutes later. The two stood and made their way to the Head Table. Hagrid stood up and moved around the table, and before Salazar could jump out of reach, he was swept into a rib-breaking hug. When Hagrid pulled back, he gave Salazar a pat on the back that sent the boy flying into Draco with an 'oomph'.

"Nice to see you to Hagrid," he laughed. "Sorry Draco."

"It's ok." The blond smiled before casting a sneer in the Care of Magical Creatures Professor's direction. Salazar elbowed him softly and Draco just smiled innocently and rolled his eyes. "What is it Father?"

Lucius chuckled, "Severus has a surprise for you both."

"And no, it is not favouritism," Snape spat before Professor Minerva McGonagall could open her mouth.

"Of course not Headmaster," Salazar said sweetly, "far be it for you to show me favouritism. I dare say you'd rather eat your cauldron, hmm?" Snape reached his hand out to swot the teenager over the head, but the Fated One ducked in time but did end up falling on his backside with a laugh.

"As I was saying, it is not favouritism, it is actually Hogwarts policy." Severus glared at Salazar, who remained seated on the floor, daring him to open his mouth. "As a bonded couple, and with the nature of your bond, the Consort suit is by right yours both."

McGonagall's head snapped around to face Salazar so fast the young Lord thought she might have broken her neck. "Consort?" She stuttered and Professor Filius Flitwick's expression mirrored her own. Narcissa just smiled and clapped her hands happily.

"Isn't it great? Now he won't have to marry Pansy!" Narcissa cooed.

"I thought she wanted Draco to marry Pansy?" Lucius whispered at Voldemort who gave his own Consort a confused glance and a shrug of the shoulders.

"I've never understood women, that's why I'm gay," Voldemort replied.

A small giggled drew Voldemort's attention away from McGonagall who was currently screeching at Snape for allowing a bonding of that nature to occur. Snape of course was far from perturbed by her complaints and ordered a House Elf to lead the boys to the suit, before leaving the Hall, McGonagall following him still shouting.

Voldemort turned and smiled at the girl who stood before him. "Surely women are not that bad?" She asked tucking her Malfoy blond hair behind her ears. "I after all am one," she grinned, her Malfoy grey eyes sparkling slightly as she turned to smile at her Uncle Lucius.

"Hello Danielle," they whispered together, unsure if anyone else could see her.

The girl, who should have been around twenty years old had she been alive, only looked seventeen and was exceedingly pale, she had on a long blue dress with white sleeves and hemming, with red letters sewn on to the white fabric. In a whirlwind of sparkles, her Malfoy blond hair was pitch black and hung to her waist. "It's Belinda now," she reminded them, her perfectly formed red lips mouth rising into a small smile.

"If she does it, Time will stop." She warned them, cryptically.

"Who does what Belinda?" Lucius asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable using the false name.

"She," Danielle replied twirling the end of her long dress around her fingers. "It," she giggled again as she spun in a circle. "Do think I should start wearing a dress that flares?"

"Danielle! Who is 'she'?"

"You mean 'She'?" She added a capital letter. "Whom do you think Lord Voldemort?" Her head tilted to one side and she laughed softly. "What do you think She wants more than anything?"

"Hermione? Do you mean Granger?" Danielle just nodded at Lucius, "she wants to hurt Harry."

"How?" Danielle asked her hands clasped in front of her stomach. She began to rock back and forth on the balls of her feet. "If She does It, Time will stop. It's not meant to be, it was never meant to be. Don't let Her do It!" With one last smile, she began to fade until all that was left of her was a handful of sparkles spinning in a circle in the air.

"That," Voldemort started.

"Was different," Lucius finished.

_XXX_

Salazar and Draco followed Dobby the House Elf through Hogwarts until they reached the Third Floor. The room beside the room that Fluffy the Cerberus was kept in during First Year turned out to be the entrance to the Consort Suit. With a shrug, Salazar opened the door and walked inside. Dobby and Draco followed.

The corridor was dark and long, the walls were dripping with something that Salazar didn't even want to think about. No wonder they stopped using these rooms, Salazar thought with a huff. When they reached the door at the end they noticed it was manned by a large portrait of a woman in a long white bridal dress and veil. She pulled the veil back from her face and smiled at them, her blue eyes alight with happiness at the thought of guarding new charges.

"Which of you is the Lord?"

"We both are," Salazar insisted. "I am Lord Salazar and this is Lord Draco Heir to the Malfoy family."

She rolled her eyes, "but who is the Consort then?"

"I am," Draco spoke up; his chin rose defiantly even as worry swirled in his grey eyes. He knew some people wouldn't think less of him, but he didn't want to live with a painting of someone who looked down on him every time he tried to get inside.

"Well great! You get to chose the password, that's the rules!" She clapped her gloved hands happily, reminding Salazar of Narcissa Malfoy.

"What is your name?" Salazar asked.

"I am the Lady in White." She spoke quietly fiddling with the sleeves of her dress. "Please give me your password."

"Hope," Draco smiled at his lover who mouthed back at him, 'luck?' with a grin.

"Hope it is, please come inside. You'll catch your death in this hallway." She swung open, and the boys stepped through the hole in the wall, followed by Dobby, and into their new suit.

The place had four doors. The portrait hole was one. The one opposite the portrait was the bathroom, which was furnished and decorated in slate grey granite and black marble. The room to the left was the boys' bedroom, which was furnished in marble with a touch of pale pink pearl and white ivory. The other room was a small dining room and kitchen combo. This room was furnished similar to the bathroom.

"I am your personally Elf now, Sirs." Dobby squeaked and made himself home in the kitchen. There was a small cupboard door on one of the kitchen walls that Dobby wanted to be his bedroom.

The room they stood in at the moment was the common room. The walls were painted a pale grey and the floor was granite flagstone with small pearls wedged in the spaces between each stone. And Salazar was honestly afraid to walk on it in case he cracked it. The furniture was oak and engraved with snakes and lions, badgers and ravens and filled with melted gold that still looked wet. There were a couch and two seats, a long oak tables in between the chairs and a few floating candles held in ivory candleholders. There was a chess set on the table, the board was made of crystal and the black team were made of onyx and the white team of opal.

The white Queen was missing.

Draco and Salazar were very happy with the room, and after saying goodnight to both the Lady in White and Dobby they headed to bed. When they were asleep, a lone figure in black slipped out of the shadows and floated towards the chessboard. Replacing the white opal Queen, Thanatos' eyes were fixed on the door to the bedroom. With a nod in the doors direction, he began to fade till all that was left of him was his Cheshire Cat grin and his beetle black eyes that Salazar could feel boring into the back of his head even as he slept.

"Interesting year indeed," his voice floated around the room once he was gone.

_XXX_

The following day, the boys were woken by Dobby who was giving the chessboard some very weird looks, occasionally picking up the white Queen and rolling it between his stubby fingers before placing her back down and serving breakfast.

They got lost on their way to breakfast, their bloody room was squirreled miles away from the rest of the sleeping quarters so it was rather disorientating. When they got to Breakfast they were very glad they had a private House Elf because breakfast was finished and people were already at their lessons. With a groan, they ran in the direction of where Salazar could sense Voldemort.

"Thank Merlin for curse scars," Draco panted as they entered the Dark Arts classroom a second before Rabastian Lestrange walked into the room.

"Sit down," he ordered and the children ran to comply. In the corner of the room, Voldemort watched with a smirk. "You will learn the Dark Arts and you will participate. If I get one complaint that this is 'Slytherin' stuff you will be out of this classroom so fast and up to the Headmasters office you'll think you took a Portkey, comprende?"

Everyone but the Slytherins swallowed heavily and nodded. "Good. Lesson number one, wands out!" Everyone grabbed their wands and laid them on the table. "Expelliarmus," and all their wands were in Rabastian's hand. "Never let go of your wand! Always keep it on your person," he shouted before throwing the wand back to each person as he took the register.

"Parkinson, up here," he ordered when the roll call was finished.

"He sounds like Mad-Eye," Salazar joked at Ron who laughed silently.

"Parkinson, how would you disarm me?" She gulped and tried to speak but all she could do was whimper. "Pathetic, Riddle, here now."

"Aye, aye Capt'n!" Salazar said with a cheeky grin, getting up and leaving his Holly and Phoenix feather wand on the table.

"What was the first lesson?" Rabastian roared as he picked up Salazar's discarded wand and threw it at him. "Always have you wand on your person!"

"Second lesson, Professor," Salazar ducked. "Accio wand," he called and caught it when it flew at him. He lifted Salazar Slytherin's Augury feather, belladonna and aconite core wand up. "Always carry a spare. Expelliarmus!" He cried and caught Rabastian's wand. "Do I win?"

The Professor laughed, "see Parkinson? Learn from that!" He clapped and the rest of the class clapped along except Pansy Parkinson who glared at Salazar. "Now Riddle, what would you do if you were me?"

"If I was you?" He asked with a grin, "I'd be ugly."

"Why you," Professor Lestrange started before shutting his mouth with a snap and glaring at the teenager. "Yes, goad, of course. Sit down Riddle." Salazar laughed and chucked the man's wand back at him before taking his seat with a flounce.

"Nice work mate," Ron thumped his back.

"WEASLEY!" Rabastian roared, "here now boy."

Ron gulped and turned pleading eyes to his friend, Salazar only shrugged and waved his hands in the Professors direction. Like a man condemned, Ron stood and made his way to the front of the class.

"Perform a Dark Arts curse on me."

Ron thought very hard, but didn't know any of the Dark Arts. Frowning he remembered a conversation he had with Hermione and Harry, years ago, on the subject of the Dark Arts. Hermione had said only Dark wizards use them but Harry – Salazar now – had said it was the wizard that made a spell Dark, not the spell itself. "Wingardium leviosa!" He shouted, and caught off guard, Professor Lestrange flew upwards and hit the ceiling with a thump, before falling back to the ground with a groan.

"Fuck, that hurt," he groaned as he stood up. Salazar clapped for Ron.

"I think he won Professor," Lestrange glared at him. "The spell isn't Dark, the wizard is. Not that I think you're dark Ron."

"Thanks mate," the red head sighed as he sat down, casting wary glances at the Professor.

"You, Riddle, will be the death of me." Rabastian huffed slumping into the chair at his desk as the bell sounded.

"Better me than my Brother," Salazar smirked as he took hold of Draco's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Out, out, foul fiend!" He shooed the teenagers out of the door, closing it with a groan of, "I quit!" Voldemort laughed and stepped out of the corner he had stood in for an hour.

"I think you dealt with Salazar very well." He squeezed Rabastian's shoulder and sighed, "I have him next time, console yourself." Rabastian just laughed before pulling a small bottle of Firewhiskey out of the desk draw.

"Drinks up," he grinned. Voldemort didn't refuse.

_XXX_

In the Magical and Muggle Library of Britain, Hermione Granger was plastered in make-up and had her hair dyed bleached blond in an effort to disguise herself. Really, all the look did was make her obvious to people whom then proceeded to laugh at her. Sitting at an abandoned table in the corner of the room Hermione had various books spread out in front of her as she researched 'It'.

The Library was available to both Muggles and Wizards and so had no repelling charms around the area. Mainly the parents of Muggleborns used the library, but with Salazar's new Decree's only Muggles with the crescent moon tattoo on their left wrists could be admitted into the Library. Luckily for Hermione, her tattoo had not faded when her magic went away.

"It's weird right now. It'll be proper soon," she insisted when asked why she wasn't carrying a wand.

Secluded away from everyone else, she grabbed a handful of Dark Arts books and after beginning her research on Muggle Repelling Charms – only when someone walked behind her – she took a few customary notes and discarded the books. The Dark Arts book were the ones she was after. Years of sneaking around the Restricted Section at Hogwarts had made her very apt at taking books without asking.

Dumbledore's house in Devon had nothing interesting or useful in her newest topic of research. She'd get Potter, and she'd get him where it hurts. And then she'd kick him when he was down.

With a evil glare at the librarian she pulled the 'Charms to Charm Muggles by Henry Harper' over the book that truly interested her. And when the woman passed she threw Harper's book onto the floor and flicked quickly through 'The Forgotten Art by Salazar Slytherin'.

The man may have been an evil git, Hermione thought, but he was a useful one she decided as she found the spell she was looking for. With a quick look around the room, she noticed no one watching her and she coughed. Coughing to mask the sound of her ripping the page out of the thousand-year-old book.

Jackpot! She grinned.

_XXX_

Mr. and Mrs. Granger went about their lives now, day to day, trying to convince people that they were childless. While Jane Granger did feel some scant amount of pity for her forgotten child, Albert was horrified by the mere mention of her name. Even reading Hermione's diary hadn't changed his mind. As far as he was concerned Hermione had been an academically bright girl, and clever girls were supposed to go for help when help was needed. But of course, what he forgot was, that for a girl who had never needed help to solve a problem in her life, asking for help was the hardest problem of all.

Curled up on her couch on her day off, Jane flicked open the diary once more and began to read as Albert brought her in a cup of hot chocolate.

**_June 15th 1996,_**

_**Dear Diary, I HATE HIM!**_

_**I hate him. I hate him. How could he? Is he stupid or something? I'm sorry, Diary, I don't mean to take it out on you but that fucking Potter messed everything up so badly again!**_

_**He killed Sirius! My Sirius. My love! I didn't even get to tell him I loved him!**_

_**Potter had to run to the rescue of course convinced Voldemort captured Sirius! How? Sirius is too clever to be caught by that insane Dark Lord! He doesn't even deserve the capital letters! Grr! I HATE HIM!**_

_**Oh my Sirius, my poor love! If you are watching over me – I know you are, I'd watch over you if we switched positions – I promise you now, I will make him pay. He murdered you; I bet he was happy about it! Dumbledore said he got all of your money. It should have gone to me, I loved you more than he did. The dirty slut I HATE HIM. **_

_**I don't care if it takes years Sirius, my love, I will make him pay. We will be together even if it's the last thing I do.**_

_**You'll see. I love you. **_

_**Potter you'll be sorry you were born. **_

Jane sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Why hadn't see seen how much her Daughter needed help? Needed someone to talk to!

With a frown she closed the book, trying not to think on how disturbed her Daughter sounded. Jane vowed, that if any of 'those people' ever came to her door again, she would ask them to give the diary to Harry Potter or whatever his new name was. Maybe something in it would convince him to help poor, disturbed Hermione Granger.

_XXX_

The following day, Salazar was taken out of school to meet with the Wizengamot. With a grin, he claimed the Potter seat as the Potter Heir. When he was asked who would take the Black seat, he offered it to Draco. He was so flustered Lucius had to accept on his behalf. Of course, Salazar also had the Dumbledore seat, and Salazar figured that as the man who took over the Headmaster post, Severus Snape deserved the Wizengamot seat as well.

Taking his own Malfoy seat, Lucius nodded at Zaire Zabini who was also a Wizengamot member.

The new chief Mugwump Amelia Bones slammed her gravel onto her raised desk and coughed, "all rise."

When everyone was standing – and arrived, after having to called Snape and Draco away from School – Bones began the session.

The main topic of conversation: Hermione Granger and her whereabouts.

As this was happening, the same Miss. Granger grinned to herself as she Flooed in unnoticed to the Apocrathy in Diagon Alley and stole a handful of the ingredients needed as listed on the sheet of paper she ripped from a book the day before. Silently, she pocketed the stolen items and Flooed back to Dumbledore's house in Devon.

The sooner she started the spell the better… for her.

**XXX**

Thanks for reading, please review. I bet none of you can guess what Hermione is up to…

Well, off I go to pack. I still haven't and I'm leaving at like 12:25 tomorrow if I get my way (my mum wants me to leave at 10:30… so I won't miss the plane. The plane doesn't leave till 16:50 lol).

I am working on BROTHERS IN ARMS 3 and WHORE 6 I promise!


	4. The Further On

I know, I know, it's been forever! I am still banned (my exams start Weds, and I haven't revised anything so I'm going to fail badly) but they end in two weeks and then I should be back properly.

I was allowed on for the afternoon today, so I've been working hard to get this done for you. There is also a POLL up on the subject of Mpreg…. At my LJ, the link will be at the bottom of the chapter.

**Words:** 6,110

**Chapter 4**

**The Further On**

While the others were at the Wizengamot, Remus Lupin has plenty of time to think things over. He loved Severus; if he were honest, he'd probably say he'd loved him since school. He just took a while to realize it. But they were together now, and normally these thoughts wouldn't even have filtered through his mind, but with the Decree of Alliance behind him, he had the chance to be like everyone else.

He had the chance to be himself, with the man he loved, and be happy. No more, 'can't because you're a Werewolf' bullshit. He wasn't just a 'Werewolf' now, he was just Remus.

With a wide smile, he headed to his rooms – not that he slept there, he preferred to bunk with Severus – and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

He made his way around Diagon Alley, striding with confidence for once, instead of with his head bowed ashamed to be seen. With a soft smile, he noticed several other Werewolves making their way through the shopping district without being insulted or sneered at like they would have been before Salazar changed things.

He was forever grateful to the young Wizard, and so proud to call himself the boy's Godfather (in Sirius' stead).

A few Werewolves nodded to him, and he nodded back. Normal Witches and Wizards stopped him in the streets to ask after his health and Salazar's or even just to say 'hello'. Remus thought to himself, this would take some getting used to.

A Vampire smirked at him, flashing him a glimpse of his eyeteeth, as Remus ducked into a shop. He waved at the Vampire as the door closed behind him. Turning, he began to look through the items on display. He had money that Sirius left him, so he wasn't ashamed to be in the shop, although he did feel a bit awkward standing in such a high-class place.

"Who's the happy couple?" One woman asked him as she looked at the display beside Remus. He sniffed discreetly, and grinned. The woman was a Veela. For once it was safe for Veela submissive's to go out in public without a Dominant around them. Again thanks to Salazar.

"Me and my lover, Severus," Remus said shyly, ducking his head.

"Oh, that's so romantic. Does he know?" The woman cooed.

"It's a surprise." The Veela just grinned and picked something up and twirled it between her fingers.

"Do you like it?" The woman held the bracelet out for Remus to see, "it's for my Mate. I thought it would be nice. It is my first gift to him; I have not been allowed out without him yet. This is my first time." She smiled and twirled the bracelet again.

"It is beautiful, you Mate will love it." Remus said sincerely, his eyes darting around trying to find what he was looking for.

"What about this?" The Veela held up something in her free hand and Remus took it from her before grabbing the matching one.

"Perfect," he grinned and went to pay for them. "Now, I have forgotten my manners. My name is Remus Lupin, and you are?"

The Veela bowed slightly, her long silver blond hair tumbling over her shoulders and falling across her breasts, as she stood back up. "I am Amelie Noelani, Mate of Amnon the Veela Lord." She frowned when Remus' eyes widened and he back up before bowing. "Oh please don't. I am but a Mate, not a Lord."

"Sorry, habit." Remus smiled. "I'll make it up to you. Join me for coffee?" Amelie nodded, and with her arm in Remus' they headed to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

_XXX_

When the Wizengamot meeting finished, Severus didn't return to the school. In fact he headed higher up in the Ministry building. Standing outside Minister Fudge's door he knocked sharply three times and folded his arms across his chest.

"Ah Severus, do come in," Fudge grinned as his eyes widened. Severus sneered and the Minister's smile slipped off his face but his mouth stayed open.

"Do close your mouth Cornelius, you look like a fish out of water," Snape hissed and shoved past him into the office. Taking a seat the dark haired man refolded his arms and glared. "I wish to adopt Salazar Riddle," he ordered.

Fudge stood dumbly in the doorway, then slowly made his way to his chair. Sinking heavily into the seat he cleared his throat once, twice, then croaked, "what?"

"How ungainly," Severus muttered. "I am the boy's Guardian. He is my Magical Ward and my Heir unless I have children. I have as much right to adopt him as his Brother. My Mate is his Godfather and trusted friend. He is a part of Remus Lupin's pack, and it is against the Decree of Alliance to interfere with Werewolf pack habits."

"I'm not interfering," Fudge croaked and cleared his throat again. "I only asked what?"

Severus ran a hand over his face, muttering about 'idiots'. "Just draw up the adoption papers would you Minister."

"Now see here!" He blustered, but the fight drained out of him when he found himself on the receiving end of Snape's patent 'Kill the Gryffindor Glare'. Fudge swallowed heavily and shouted through the still open doorway, "Weatherby!! Boy, come here! Bring parchment!"

Percy Weasley raced through the doorway, one hand holding his hat to his head and the other clutching a stack of parchment to his chest. "Here you go Minister," he dumped the parchment on Fudge's lap and took a seat in his Assistant's chair. Taking one sheet back, and a quill, he held it poised to write, and waited patiently.

Fudge cleared off his lap and frowned, "hem, hem," Percy began to write, "no not that Weatherby! Not that!" Percy continued to write.

"Oh for Circe's sake," Snape cursed and took the quill from the Weasley boy. "Hurry up Fudge." As the Minister began to quote the adoption clauses and principals, Severus wrote them down, drawing up his own adoption contract. He drew four lines at the bottom of the page and signed one of them. He laid the quill on Fudge's desk and blew on the ink to dry it.

Fudge dismissed Weasley, and Severus rolled the parchment and tucked it into his robe pocket. "Thank you and good day Minister." He took his leave and arrived back at Hogwarts at the exact same time as Remus.

Remus had chosen to floo to Severus' quarters to talk to him straight away about his new idea, and instead flooed in on top of Severus who fell to the floor with an 'oomph' and a curse.

"Hi," Remus chuckled and pressed a kiss to Severus' cheek.

"Hello," the man said gruffly in reply while dusting himself off.

"I need to speak to you," they said simultaneously. "You first," they said together again. "I'll go," and they laughed as they said it at the exact same time.

"Very well," Severus sighed for once not parroted, "I shall speak." He pulled the roll of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Remus. "I wish us to adopt the boy. He is after all family, and I admit he isn't so annoying as Potter Sr. nor as arrogant or conceited or cruel or such a down right little shit who you'd want to chop into Potions ingredients nor is he as dim-witted or as much of a show off or a-" He was cut off by Remus' lips descending onto his own.

Breaking away from the kiss moments later Remus laughed, "Is that your way of saying you have grown fond of Salazar?"

"I suppose," he huffed, annoying at having his rant about James Potter cut short. "I had the form draw up earlier, do you wish it?"

"More than anything Severus, thank you!" Remus hugged him. "I wanted to adopt him in Third Year but I couldn't. And now I can and it's thanks to Salazar and I can do other stuff too. Which is what I wanted to speak to you about." He pulled a rectangular velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to Severus. "I love you, and I have for a long time. And I want everyone to know I love you and that I'm yours and you are mine."

He grinned at Severus' flabbergasted expression before dropping so he was kneeling on one leg. "Severus Snape, my Mate, will you bond with me?" Severus took out one of the bracelets that were encased in the silk lining of the velvet box and gave a chocked sob. The bracelet was platinum and an inch thick. It curved around but the ends didn't meet, instead they rested an inch away from each other. The tips were embedded with a small amethyst at either end and there was an onyx embedded in the centre front of the bonding bracelet. The other was exactly the same, only it had a slightly narrower circumference to fit Remus' wrist.

"Yes," Severus whispered, "yes I'll bond with you. I love you, so much, I-" He stopped speaking and put the bracelet back in the box. They weren't to be worn before the ceremony so he tucked the box away in a draw in case he was tempted to try it on. He swallowed and breathed in deeply, trying to regain his composure. "Yes, I would be honoured to bond with you Remus Lupin."

Remus picked up the roll of parchment and signed his name. "Now we'll be a real family."

Severus took hold of Remus' wrist the moment he put the scroll down and pulled the Werewolf forward and into his arms. "I love you," his whispered as his mouth fused to the brown haired man's. Their lips moved together, gentle whispers of things to come, as they brushed along one another's. Severus' tongue poked out to lick along the seam of Remus' mouth, probing, begging entrance. Remus caved and opened his mouth wide, submitting himself to the onslaught.

Severus plundered his mouth harshly, heavily, panting against Remus' lips when they stopped for brief moments, before his tongue went back to exploring. He mapped out each crevice of his lovers mouth, each tooth and gap and line in the gums. He trailed the other mans tongue, causing the appendage to move of its own will and fight off the domination. Severus always won the battle though and Remus happily allowed him to.

They moved to Severus' bedroom, their lips still fused, and Severus worked on the buttons of his robe and Remus'. He slid them off each of their shoulders without breaking away from his lover's mouth. He unbuckled their belts and unzipped their trousers and briefly surrendered his Mate's mouth to pull their shirts over their head's.

When their chests were bare they surged together again, like the tide pulled to the moon, and engaged in another toe curling kiss. Remus' hands entangled in Severus' slightly greasy hair, Severus' own hands were busy divesting the lover's of their pants. Remus' trousers were pushed down over his hips, and Severus released Remus' mouth to follow the clothing.

He pressed kisses along the man's stomach and hips, his thighs were lathered by his tongue and his lips moments later before his calves and ankles were attacked by the dark haired man's mouth. Remus kicked off his trousers before falling onto the bed, a slave to Severus' desires, completely undone beneath the lust of his Mate. Severus' own pants were divested without much notice and the Potions Master climbed on top of his lover, straddling the Werewolf's thighs. He thrust forward, grinding their erections together.

Their mouth's joined again, muffling their moans as their cocks brushed together. Severus shifted so he was lying between Remus' spread thighs, and summoned a phial of lubricant. Completely coating his fingers with the viscous fluid, Severus brought them to the other man's pucker, and circled it at first. One finger and then another breached the Werewolf's entrance and Remus howled in delight as he was stretched and burned in preparation for his Mate.

"Love you," he muttered, his head tossing from side to side. "Need you," he begged as he arched his hips. "Want you," he whimpered as Severus withdrew his fingers.

Severus coated his penis with the lubricant and, with one hand spreading Remus' arse cheeks apart and the other raising his hips slightly, he thrust into his Mate in one go. Remus howled as he was breached, but it wasn't a cry of pain. He panted and whined and arched and begged for more, even as Severus held himself still to allow Remus time to adjust.

"Move, move, need, want, love, move," the Werewolf panted, but somehow Severus knew what his Mate needed and pulled out so only the head of his cock was still inside of his Mate. With a grunt he thrust back in and Remus howled again. They moved together for what seemed like an eternity, celebrating their engagement, revelling in their love for one another.

With a horse shout, Severus came emptying his essence within his willing Mate. His hand encircled Remus' penis and fisted him hurriedly, panting from his own release. Moments later, Remus followed him over the edge into bliss. With soft whispers of love and mine, the two men drifted to sleep, sweaty and entangled with each other.

_XXX_

While the Headmaster and the History of Magic teacher slept, the rest of Hogwarts had to attend lessons. At the moment, the 6th years were headed to Charms while Professor Filius Flitwick waited behind his desk, standing on a pile of books to enable him to see over the desk.

Again, the classes were paired Gryffindor-Slytherin, and some people thought it was punishment and others thought the Headmaster did it on purpose so Salazar could be with his friends and Consort at the same time. Seamus Finnegan laughed and launched himself at Salazar. "Hey mate, long time huh?"

"How are you?" Salazar smiled, a calming hand placed on Draco's arm (as he bristled about the use of the word 'mate'.)

"Aye, I'm grand, can't complain, lads." He grinned, "and yer self?"

Salazar looked between Draco and Ron for a moment and smiled, "I'm very good."

"Well except the Hermione thing. I knew she was big into authority, but lads, I never expected that!" Seamus whistled and Salazar frowned.

"Expected what?" Ron asked, clueless as ever. Salazar squeezed his eyes shut and this time it was Draco who placed a hand on his arm.

"Yer didn't know? Hermione was shagging Dumbledore!" A load of the Gryffindor's gasped and the Slytherin's grimaced, and Draco and Salazar gave a twitch of their lips as they tried not to laugh at the look on Ron's face.

"Um- I- uh-" He stuttered before going redder than a tomato. "EUGH!" He squealed and walked faster towards the Charms classroom.

From inside the room, Flitwick heard Ron and raised a small eyebrow. As the class filed in and took their seats, the Professor coughed and took the roll call. When all of the names were ticked off and Hermione's crossed through with a thick red line, he proceeded with his lesson.

"Muggle repelling charms, page 503, please open your books and read." Flitwick smiled as Salazar looked up at him, before his eyes darted down to his book.

_Page 503 – Muggle Repelling Charms. _

_These charms were invented in the 1600's; close to the time of the Great Salem Witch hunt. The charms are designed to turn a Muggle away from a magical establishment without breaking the rules of the Muggle Protection Act, clause 67385, part 364, section B45. _

_The charms cause the Muggle to view the establishment in question as empty and dilapidated. The idea is to revolt the Muggle, in the hopes that the Muggle with vacate the premises. _

_However, Repelling Charms are not woven around specific areas, but on separate buildings. If a town were to be protected each building must have its own wards and charms. If one building does not, it alone will be viewable to the Muggle. _

_In the case of ex-Magical folk (which has been known to happen), a Muggle Repelling Charm will turn them away as well. _

_Most ex-Magical folk go into a state of shock and believe their magic has only malfunctioned (this is common in pregnant ex-Witches as pregnant Magical folk lose their magic for a short time as well). If a disillusioned ex-Magical person were to come upon a building without Muggle Repelling Charms, while the rest of the town is repelled, it could in fact cause all of the charms to unravel depending on how much time the now-Muggle spent there. _

_In case of this event, please see Page 786 – Reapplying Muggle Repelling Charms. _

The class looked up at their Professor at almost the same time. Flitwick waited a few moments before speaking. "I was going to teach you a few darker curses to match your new curriculum, but considering Miss Granger somehow managed to get onto Hogwarts property, I changed the syllabus."

Everyone turned to stare at Salazar for a moment, before Flitwick regained their attention. "Now, that must mean Miss Granger is receiving help from someone; in the town of Hogsmeade most likely. But as all of the shops had Muggle Repelling Charms erected, it could have only been the new Newsagents. However, when Aurors arrived there was no one there. The place, fortunately, is for sale again, which means Miss Granger won't be going there again once there are Charms up and Hogsmeade is in little danger of unravelling."

The class paid rampant attention, especially Draco and Ron who were determined to protect Salazar from Hermione. "How raise your wands and rotate your wrists slowly in the clockwise direction. Repeat after me; 'detero repelo protecto muggelo'." The class did as they were told and some of the wands released a few blue sparks. "There, nice and easy Charm wouldn't you say? It's not even in Latin!" Flitwick paused, "luckily, the counter charm is very difficult to pronounce so Miss Granger's accomplice will not be casting it any time soon."

They spent the rest of the lessons placing Muggle Repelling Charms on inanimate objects while Flitwick went around the class and checked them for accuracy. When the bell rang, Salazar was the first to leave the room.

"Shit," he cursed as he headed to his next lesson. Draco followed a few paces behind him, for once not arguing with Ron who was walking beside him.

"He'll be ok," Ron whispered and Draco just shot him a contemptuous look.

_XXX_

That afternoon was spent in Severus' quarters. Lucius, Narcissa, Voldemort, Draco and Salazar joined the happy couple in celebrating their engagement. As they were laughing and talking, Severus took Voldemort aside and showed him the roll of parchment he had gotten from Minister Fudge the same day. Without hesitation Voldemort signed the parchment on the third black line at the bottom.

"Salazar," Severus called and the boy looked up. He handed over the parchment quietly. Salazar unrolled it and Remus started to bite his nails as he waited for the teenager's answer.

_September 3rd 1996, _

_By the will of the Minister Fudge I, Severus Snape, and I, Remus Lupin, have been granted permission to adopt one Salazar Harry James Potter Riddle. We swear with our magic and life to treat the adoptee as our own Son, and grant him all that we would a child of our blood. By the Minister's power invested in him, we wish to be parents to the adoptee. _

_Signed the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. _

_Parents: Severus Snape and Remus Lupin_

_Family Members: Tom Riddle_

_Adoptee: ………………_

Without saying a word, Salazar took the quill his Brother held out to him and signed his name on the fourth line. He rolled the parchment and handed it back to Severus who smiled softly at the gobsmacked teenager. Salazar let out a small squeal and threw himself at Remus, hugging the Werewolf tightly. "Thank you," he whispered.

Remus pulled back and wiped the falling tears off of Salazar's face. "No, thank you." He said sincerely.

Surprisingly, Salazar let go of Remus and launched himself at Severus. "Thank you as well." The dark haired man just nodded and lightly slipped an arm around Salazar's shoulder, giving him a quick squeeze, before pushing the boy away.

"We want to be bonded as soon as possible." Severus said as Salazar retook his seat beside his Consort. "We were wondering if anyone knew who could preside over the ceremony."

"I know someone," Salazar smiled when Remus raised an eyebrow at him. "Who better than the God of Love to bond two people together?"

"Are you saying-?" Remus started, his eyes wide in shock before Severus cut him off.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic, moronic, absentminded, dim-witted, slow, foolish things to say, Riddle!" Severus hissed. "What makes you think that Cupid would…"

"His name is Carus actually." Severus blinked at him. "Not Cupid, Carus." Salazar repeated.

"You know him?" Narcissa asked, having missed most everything about Salazar and Draco being Fated Ones. Lucius swallowed heavily when he realized he hadn't filled his wife in yet.

"You guys are his pet project. You're both really stubborn apparently. No matter how many times he shot you, you wouldn't admit your feelings."

"He made us…?" Remus asked hesitantly, worrying whether Severus' and his feelings were real or the by-product of a tampering God.

"No!" Salazar hissed. "He doesn't make people love each other. Carus lowers inhibitions, so people will admit they love each other. If he forced you to love someone, there wouldn't be 'divorce'." Remus relaxed again, and though he wouldn't admit it, so did Severus.

"Fine, do it, whatever, but if **Carus**," he spat the name out, "doesn't come then I told you so." Severus sneered.

Salazar just grinned and squinted, his eyes fixed upon the opposite wall. When he noticed a faint white glow, he stood from his seat and walked towards the wall. He opened the door that appeared on the wall and as blinding light filtered into the room, blocking the view of the other occupants, Salazar stepped onto the Path and headed towards the Realm.

A short while later (that was actually almost a day in the real world) Salazar returned with Carus in tow. Carus looked around Severus' living room while Salazar took on the job of waking everyone up. They had decided to sleep in the room, and Severus' spare room while waiting for Salazar to return.

Carus was a tall thin man, with short and curly light brown hair and hazel coloured eyes. He was wearing a pair of white bicycle shorts and carrying a bow made of rowan wood and engraved with hearts, in a pattern that swirled around the wood from one end of the bow to the other. Upon his back lay a quiver of doeskin, filled with ten golden arrows and one silver one. Each arrow ended with a handful of swan feathers. A pair of small, fluffy white wings fluttered lightly of their own accord as Carus took in his surroundings.

"It is… homey," he muttered before turning to face Salazar. "Comfort, I see they finally admitted to the truth?"

"Without your help," Salazar pointed out.

"Far be it for me to argue with the Fates." Carus shrugged his shoulders and lay his bow across Severus' desk, before drawing his legs up under him and sitting cross-legged, hovering two feet off the ground. "You wish to be bonded?"

"Yes Sir," Remus answered shyly, while Severus continued to gawk at the half naked man in his room – who was floating.

"Ah good, I haven't been to a good old fashioned bonding in a long while." Carus clapped his hands together joyfully, his hazel eyes flashing. "Now have you got everything you need?"

"Need?" Severus finally regained the use of his voice.

"Yes, man, need. You need herbs and willow bark and lilies and rose petals and willow grass and swan feathers. Not to mention white wine and a wedding cake. Oh you also need bonding robes and bracelets."

"We have bracelets," Remus announced proudly, taking them from their hiding place and handing them to the God.

"Well, that's one thing. Where is the rest? You can't bond today without these things, you realize." Carus shook his head in annoyance.

"Today? Oh no, we weren't bonding today!" Remus shook his head frantically.

"Yesterday then, I apologize for being late. Time runs differently between this life and the next." He paused and smirked, "our Time is a fickle creature."

"No we weren't thinking of bonding for a week at least," Remus said softly.

"Ah then I have no need to be here, goodbye." Carus turned towards the back wall, bow in his hand and began to walk towards a door that appeared from nowhere.

"Love stop!" Salazar ordered. "They are bonding today because it took too much of a fight to get you here as it is. Either that, or you are taking a week long vacation!" Salazar crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the God, looking creepily like Snape.

"They will bond today," Carus decided without discussion. He crossed his legs under him again, hovering once more, and nodded to Salazar. "Comfort, go find them bonding robes." The teen blinked in shock. "Vengeance," Draco looked up warily, "go and bring your Father. The Forbidden Forest will contain willow grass and bark. You," Narcissa glared at him, "will go to a florist, and purchase Lilies and pink Roses." He turned to Severus, "your Potions store should contain hers and Swan feathers. Fetch some."

Voldemort stood, waiting his turn, "I trust you will find a suitable bottle of wine?" Voldemort swept from the room without a word. Lucius and Draco followed without complaint. Narcissa sulked for a moment, before flooing to Hogsmeade. Severus went next door to his Potions supply cupboard and took handfuls of herbs and feathers back into the room with him. He laid them on the desk beside the bonding bracelets.

"Remus, yes? Go instruct the House Elves to bake a wedding cake, however you want it." Remus nodded and left the room. Feeling slightly giddy and nervous at the same time. He was bonding today.

Severus, after laying down his collection of ingredients, followed his Mate. Salazar looked up at Carus; the two being the only ones left in the room, and frowned. "And where am I meant to get bonding robes from?"

"Follow me," Carus smirked and stood, walking towards the door that was in the wall, but wasn't meant to be. Together, both Fated Ones stood on the Path for a second time in so many days and made their way along to the Dawn of Time.

The walked through the streets of Ancient Greece and Salazar's eyes were wide with disbelief. When Carus had instructed him to go through the door at the end of their chosen Path he had never expected this. He turned full circle and laughed hysterically.

"What the hell?"

"We are getting bonding robes. I am a God, I will not settle for less." He smirked at his companions face. "I will preside over a couple wearing the robes of Gods." Carus vowed and tugging Salazar's arm dragged the boy into a Grecian temple.

"Zeus!" He called. "I know you are here," he called again.

A mist drifted down from the ceiling, and swirled into the shape of a man as Salazar stared dumbfounded. He smiled, he definitely got the better deal, he thought. And poor Draco, traipsing around the Forbidden Forest, he remembered.

Zeus looked him over once and smiled before turning his attention to Carus. "Cupid my boy, how have you been? How is Aphrodite?" Carus sneered at the mention of his Mother. "I am well. I haven't spoken to you since the Predawning of Time."

"Before that," Carus looked away, feeling slightly guilty. "I am well also. This is Comfort; he is a future Fated One. His guardians are bonding and they are in need of robes. As a gift, I thought I might give them yours. You never wear them."

"Mortals these days, they never plan ahead." Zeus mumbled. "In my time, mortals had everything they needed for a bonding." He disappeared for a moment and reappeared with two long white robes held in his arms. He folded them over and handed them to Carus. "Bring them back to me will you?"

"I shall send them with Comfort and thanks." Salazar whispered 'goodbye' as the God disappeared.

"Wow!" He breathed. "I thought you couldn't let people in the past see you?" He asked confused.

"There is no harm in one God conversing with another. No matter the Time." Carus smiled. He gave Salazar the robes. "One is Zeus' and the other is Hera's. While worn by a woman, it looks the same as a man's, have no fear. Come on let us return. You shall find your way back yes?"

Salazar was given no time to answer as another door opened and he was pushed back onto the Path, Carus dutifully following him.

_XXX_

Remus and Severus were bonded beside the lake, each of them dressed in the borrowed robes. The robes were plain white, and made of heavy linen and lined with silk. Golden stars were sewn into the hem of the robe and the sleeves and a robe of gold was tied around each of their waists. Severus' robes – because he fit Zeus' better than Remus did – had a lightening bolt sewn on the back in gold. Zeus' trademark, although Remus thought it was ironic while winking at Salazar.

They stood barefoot with their hair untied, and with no underwear or jewellery on.

Carus stood before them, naked as the day he was born – because he insisted on doing the traditional ceremony that required you to bare yourself to the Goddess of Love – with his wings stretched out behind him.

Severus and Remus stood in a circle drawn on the floor in chalk, and sprinkled with the herbs they had collected. White swan feathers littered the ground they stood upon, tickling the soles of their feet. The willow grass, was very long, and was tired to strands of the couple's hair. Each man held a lily in his hands, the same hand pressed over their hearts while their free hand held a crystal glass filled with white wine. The willow bark had been ground down and mixed in with the wine.

Their guests sat a little away from them, the rose petals scattered around the ground they sat on to show that they were welcome to the ceremony. The cake was floating to one side; it was a huge six tiered white sponge cake with cream and jam and pink and white icing, topped with two little plastic grooms.

When Carus finished chanting – in ancient Greek so no one really understood him – he nodded to the couple, and together they raised the glasses to their lips and drank the wine and willow bark mix in one go. Carus took the empty glasses from them and placed them on the floor behind him. With another nod, he signalled for them to complete the ceremony.

With nervous swallows and shy smiles, Severus and Remus peeled off the bonding robes and let them drop to the floor within the circle. They stood bared to each other and their witnesses as they vowed to love and honour and be true to each other forever, and traded Lilies.

With a gasp, Remus felt heat spread up through the soles of his feet, before he fell to his knees, bowing before his Mate. It didn't take long for the feeling to overwhelm Severus and they knelt in front of each other, panting. Warmth spread through their very bodies and the bonding bracelets that Carus still held began to glow with a pink light. The bracelets jumped from the Gods hands and attached themselves to the correct wrists.

Carus clapped and as the lovers were enveloped in pink light, he announced the bond complete and successful. "It has been blessed by the Goddess," he declared when Draco asked about the pink light. "I told you they should do it naked," he laughed at Salazar who shrugged.

"Far be it for me to argue with the Fates," he repeated the Gods earlier words.

By now the sun had set and a half moon shone brightly down from the sky. It was a starless night, but as Remus and Severus raised their eyes towards heaven, a shooting star shot across the sky and both men closed their eyes and wished for a happy ever after.

As they dressed and headed inside, the Sister Fates stood, after the Hall of the Realm, passed the Gates of Fate and, inside the Antechamber to the Afterlife. As the couple headed to consummate their bonding and the other couples separated to find their own beds, the Crone appeared and cut a meter long piece of thread. As she let it fall to the floor she laughed.

"How mortals think amuses me," she laughed, "happily ever after."

The Child appeared, "don't be so bitter. Good things happen to good people."

"And so do bad things," the Woman whispered as her foot pressed against the peddle of the loam and she began to weave a meter long piece of string.

The Crone took the string, "bad things will happen when bad things happen. Only Time will tell to whom." She cut the string.

"I think we should give them a happily ever after," the Child sulked as she rethreaded the loam.

"Happily ever afters are for fairytales, Child," the Woman scolded.

"And they're boring." The Crone laughed again.

In his sleep, Salazar turned over as his face screwed up in discomfort. He could hear laughing, ringing through his head, and setting every hair on his body standing. He shuddered awake and, with one hand on his wand, the other wrapped around his Consort, he slowly drifted back to sleep.

_XXX_

Deep beneath Gringotts, a certain creature of myth was woken once again by an intruding busy body. A Goblin hesitantly bowed and stuttered nervously in Gobbledygook. "The Fated One's guardians have been bonded with the blessing of the Goddess. The God of Love presided their ceremony. Now would be a good time as any to visit."

Eragon snorted and flames licked the wall behind and scorched the air above the Goblin. His head was long and thin, pointed at the front with sharp fangs sticking out over the lipless mouth.

Eragon's head was followed by a very long and thin neck, covered in black scales with a collar of small, sharp black spikes. A long, black-scaled body, similar in shape to a dragonfly's, followed on. Two large black wings, the edges spiked, were attached from the slightly swollen area of the Dragon's body and were folded back against the thin parts. Its legs were thin and long, and were free of scales. They looked like blackened metal rather than flesh and bone, ending with feet that had three long curved claws like a Raptor's.

Its body narrowed again at the end, its tail was almost the length of the body on its own, and tipped with a small spiked ball, like a mace. Overall, the Dragon was about 30 meters long or more, the tail alone was 17meters long. It looked similar to the factionary Nazgul from the Lord of the Rings.

Large black eyes with red cats-eye pupils stared at the frightened Goblin as Eragon flicked his long red forked tongue out to lick he lipless mouth and his slatted nostrils as he thought. In Dragon he replied, "I will visit."

He flapped his spiked edged wings, disturbing the air around him and sending the Goblin to the floor ungracefully. With a nod goodbye, Eragon sailed over the stunned Goblin' head and began his way out of the maze that was Gringotts vault storage.

Fire licked at his nostrils as he panted from the effort – he hadn't left Gringotts in over 3000 years – and his tongue flicked out to moisten his nostrils moments later. Soaring over the city of London, Eragon turned midair and began to fly North, towards Scotland and Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Prepare, Young Lord, we will be of the same ilk in time," The Dragon King promised himself as he flew faster, impatient, eager to meet the Mortal to whom he had promised his alliance.

**XXX**

Thanks for reading. Try and guess what 'It' is…

Hermione will attempt the Spell/Potion next chapter (I didn't say it would work, so who ever commented that she has no magic, yes I know she hasn't, I wrote her that way).

Someone said they wanted more slash, and specified Remus/Severus so here you go. I was going to do some Salazar/Draco but it didn't fit with the chapter.

I have no idea what I was thinking when I made up the Muggle Repelling Charm incantation ok.

Zeus is the Greek God of the Earth (brother to Hades and Poseidon) and Hera is his Wife and Sister.

Aphrodite was the mother of Cupid I'm sure, and she got really jealous when he married someone prettier than her (I can't remember who though).

I made up the stuff about the bonding ceremony. I thought it sounded really pretty and Eau Natural lol.

Ok, I will point out again… HERE FOR EVERYBODY TO READ… Eragon's old English is meant to be crap. In Dragon, Eragon gets it right. But Dragon is different to Parseltongue and Eragon has to translate into Parseltongue and then change the words from Old-Parseltongue to new-Parseltongue, other wise Salazar wouldn't understand him.

Sometime soon: Chapter 5: 'It' up next. I have Chapter 6: The Afterlife planned out as well, I just have to find time to write them both.

Please review….!

LINK TO POLL... http :// k155-me . livejournal . com / 295724 . html


	5. It

Ok here is the next chapter; it's starting to get somewhere. I know what I want done; the problem is getting the filler parts in a good enough order without giving it away. Some of you have got it right, what Hermione intends to do, but you didn't get it all.

**Words:** 3,854

**Chapter 5**

'**It'**

Salazar sighed, it had only been 6 days back at School and he was bored. His Guardian and Godfather had boned two days ago, but nothing much had happened apart from that. Oh and Hermione somehow getting into the School and threatening the lives of himself, his Mate and his family. Yeah, real boring.

Salazar threw his book down; he couldn't believe he still hadn't finished reading about the Not-So-Unforgivables. Draco looked up for where he was lying across their couch. "You ok?"

"I think so, I'm not sure. It's like there's something I've forgotten to do." Salazar ran his hand threw his hair, his eyes falling on the glass coffee table. "Want to play chess?"

"Sure," the blond sat up and moved so he was closer to the pearl and granite chess bored.

"Pawn to D4," Salazar ordered having chosen the White pieces. Nothing moved. "You try."

"Pawn to D4," Draco repeated looking at his Black pieces. The White pawn jumped, not the Black. "I guess we are swapping colours."

"Pawn to G6," again nothing moved. Sighing, Salazar picked the Black pawn up and moved it manually to his new position. The chess figure didn't attack him, so he decided to play manually.

Draco continued to call out his positions, and the White pieces moved, and Salazar continued to pick them up and move them. "White Queen to F8," the Queen shifted once as if to move where it was told, and then lifted into the air as if someone had picked it up. "What?"

Salazar jumped to his feet and looked around, his wand held out. A hand began to form in the air, two of its fingers holding the crown of the White Queen. An arm followed towards a chest, which had a second arm leading down. Two legs and a neck appeared next. A head with long black hair that followed to the waist was visible and two beetle-black, endless eyes caught Salazar's gaze, and Thanatos smiled.

"You are Black, she is White." He muttered. Draco looked offended at being referred to as a 'she'.

Salazar rolled his eyes, "not you love, Hermione."

"Correct."

He sat back into his chair, his robes fluttered around him as he moved. "Why did I have to move the pieces and Draco didn't?"

"Draco is not a part of the game. Hermione Granger starts the game. You must make your own Destiny – when the Fates allow it – and therefore, you must use your own hands, as that is where your Fate lays. You will need all the help you can get if 'It' happens." Thanatos paused, looking at the miniature army on the Chessboard. "I am trying to stop 'It', but be assured nothing good will come of it. Of that I am certain."

He began to disappear and the White Queen floated gently down to the Chessboard and took her position on F8. "Time was never meant to run backwards. Do not seek out the past, it has no place in the present."

Salazar smirked, "I like the dreams of the future better than the history of the past."

"Be sure to stick to that." All that was left of Thanatos was his eyes, staring at Salazar, and his mouth, which was curved upwards in a smirk that could have been considered cruel (but was actually one of his kinder ones). "Death is the last great adventure Comfort, one that will never end."

Thanatos disappeared completely and Salazar gasped. "I think I know what Hermione's doing. Come one we have to find the others!" Salazar practically tore out of the room with Draco running after him. "Oh I remember what I forgot as well!" Draco had the sudden urge to smack his head on the wall when Salazar stopped and began talking about what he could do to Delores Umbridge now that she was in his possession.

"What about Granger?"

"What about her? I just remembered Tom's at Malfoy Manor!" Salazar frowned. "I guess I could… maybe, yes!"

"What?" Draco asked, thinking it had something to do with Granger.

"I'm going to give her to Rabastian! She'll make a great Defence Assistant."

"Are you insane?" The blond asked seriously, with one eyebrow raised.

"No really. I mean we need someone to practise our spells on don't we?" Salazar smirked and Draco laughed. "Come one, let's go tell the Professor."

_XXX_

Hermione sat in the kitchen of Dumbledore's house in Devon with a stolen cauldron in front of her. She cut up the ingredients on her kitchen table and dumped them into the cauldron in one go, like it said to do on the page in front of her. She had ripped it out of "The Forgotten Arts by Salazar Slytherin" on September 2nd in the Muggle & Magical Library of London.

'_Stir counter clockwise three time, wait five minutes and add one pound of fresh grave dirt.'_

Hermione stirred the cauldron, and turned to measure out one pound from the bucket she had one the floor. It had been the easiest ingredient to get; all she had to do was walk into a cemetery, find a new grave and dig up chunks of it. She actually dug the whole grave up: she needed the body.

'_Place the cauldron over a simmering flame. Add the flesh of the recently dead. Stir eight times. Add five drops of Witch blood.'_

She moved the cauldron and opened the bag she had on the floor. It had been the worst part of collecting the ingredients. She had needed to skin the corpse so over a meter of flesh was held together in one long strip. Any slip of the knife and the body would have been useless to her. Thankfully, she thought, the spell didn't require the use of the living.

She folded the skin up and dropped it into the cauldron. She pricked her finger and allowed five fat drops to fall with a 'plop'.

'_Leave to boil. Add three phalanges.' _

She turned the heat up and while she waited she took a little finger out of the bag that had contained the skin. Swallowing heavily she began to carve the skin and muscle away from the bone. Thirty minutes later she dropped it into a saucepan that was bubbling beside the cauldron. When the flesh had melted completely off the bone and the ligaments were weakened, she drained the water and picked up the three little bones that made up the little finger.

She smiled as she heard the hiss of bubbling water from the cauldron. She dropped one phalange in, then the next and then the last. She waited for something to happen, something that meant it had worked… but nothing.

Hermione screamed! This was the first stage, how could she complete her revenge if the first stage wouldn't work? Maybe she had done something wrong? She looked back over the stolen page and frowned. 'Witch blood'. But she was a Witch! She was.

She didn't care what some half naked American Fate said. He was wrong; she was as much a Witch as she'd ever been. Unfortunately that didn't change the fact that the potion hadn't worked. If it had there wouldn't have been a body lying on the floor, with no distinguishable features. At least not until you added the soul.

Hermione gave an even louder scream when the cauldron exploded. A side effect of using Muggle blood in the place of a Witch's. The mixture went all over her, burning her and causing tears to fall from her eyes. Horridly, Hermione thought, her stomach was the only place to escape injury. When she had moved out of the way of the spilled mixture the potion began to shift, each ingredient becoming an individual again. She sighed, she'd ask Rick to try. At least she still had all the original ingredients: she didn't think she could skin another person, not again.

_XXX_

Lucius frowned. His hair was fanned out on the pillow behind him and his lover was laying next to him, his shoulder pillowing Lucius' head. They had just had the most amazing sex but something was wrong. Voldemort was distracted that much was obvious to the blond, but there was more.

"What troubles you?" The blond asked and Voldemort sighed.

"A lot of things," he admitted. "Have you ever thought of having another child, after Draco?"

"Yes, but Narcissa was only required to provide one Heir, and I wasn't interested in bedding her for a second time." Lucius shifted closer to his very male lover as he spoke.

"What about with me?" Voldemort asked quietly. "I love Draco, don't misunderstand me. But he isn't mine. And I love Salazar who is like a child to me, but he is really my Brother. And I thought-"

"I would love to have a child with you," Lucius said without hesitation. His body tingled in excitement and apprehension at the thought. "Severus will know how to make the necessary potions."

"Yes he will." Voldemort admitted. "I would very much like to carry the child if that is acceptable to you." Lucius only raised an eyebrow in shock. He had never topped Voldemort before and as the Consort it was technically his duty to bear an Heir for his Lord. "No I wish it. I have created so much death in my life and never once has anything truly good come of it."

"Salazar," Lucius pointed out.

"My Brother would have been with me sooner had I not been too busy killing people, too busy causing death. For once, please my love let me be the cause of something good. Let me create life, please?"

It was so out of character that Lucius had nothing to say for once. He merely starred at his lover before lying his head back down on Voldemort's shoulder and whispering, "if it pleases you."

"It does," Voldemort whispered before closing his eyes.

_XXX_

Salazar and Draco burst into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and laughed at the shocked look on Rabastian Lestrange's face. "Heya!"

Rabastian growled, and Severus who was speaking with him, laughed. "Why are you here?"

"We want to say hi?" Salazar asked.

"I'm not paid to deal with you on a Sunday, leave child." The Professor hissed.

"Well I suppose you don't want my gift then?" Salazar said turning to walk out of the door. Rabastian called him back. "Fudge gave Umbridge to Tom last summer for me. And I've figured out what to do with her. You have her for the DADA lessons. She can be the test subjected rather than have Ron send you flying across the room!" Salazar grinned.

"Thank you," Rabastian spat the words out. He still hadn't quite forgiven Salazar for his best friends show of 'Dark' magic. He had been looking forward to teasing the Weasley boy. "Now leave."

"Salazar thinks he knows what Granger is planning." Draco pointed out before Salazar could leave.

"Oh yeah," he said when Severus coughed pointedly. "She's going to try and bring back a dead person. Don't know which one though. Maybe Dumbledore?"

"No," Draco hissed and wrapped his arms around Salazar. That bastard would get nowhere near his Lord this time.

"It will be fine," Severus whispered taking his Ward and adopted Son into his arms, "we will protect you."

"Oh I'm not worried!" Salazar said with the biggest grin ever on his face. It wasn't hard to see the smile was forced, or that there were tears welling in his eyes. Even Rabastian held his vicious tongue for the moment and let Salazar cry against the shoulder of a man who used to hate him. "Please don't let him come back."

"We'll try, I promise." Severus swore to do everything in his power to make Granger pay for Salazar's tears.

_XXX_

Hermione snarled as she stung her fingers once again. She was on her hands and knees at the moment trying to clean up what was left of the exploded potion. The rescued ingredients were back on the kitchen table, separated so they wouldn't affect each other's magical property. What was left on the floor was burning through the rubber gloves she wore and biting at the flesh of her fingers.

Rick was late; he should have been here hours ago.

What Hermione didn't know was that he had been. He'd watched as her lack of a Magical signature tainted all the ingredients she had gathered and as her blood ruined the potion completely. He had gone back to his Office where he had hidden the Nurse from St. Mungos and proceeded to 'borrow' a little of her blood. He was now waiting outside the door to the kitchen, so he wouldn't have to help clean anything.

When Hermione looked to be done, he entered. "What happened?"

"I don't know. You try it," she thrust the piece of parchment into his hand and he jumped out of the way. The girl was an idiot didn't she know anything? Slytherin had charmed all of his books; only magical people who were authorized to use certain spells could touch the parchment. That guaranteed that only he, himself, could use the spells, for the most part and make money from performing them for other people. Hermione could touch it cause she was no longer Magical.

While he had been lost in thought, Granger had somehow gotten the parchment to stay in his hands. He gasped as the paper began to crumble and drift to the floor in a layer of thin black powder. Harvey snarled and backhanded Granger in anger. The girl slid across the floor, her head hitting the back wall with a 'thud'.

He left her slumped unconscious on the floor and flooed to Knockturn Alley. He tried to think of something to exchange for the services he required and smirked as he settled on just the thing.

The Necromancer was tall and thin, his face pasty white and the bones of his hands visible through his almost transparent skin. He wore a black undertakers suit with a shirt that had begun to turn yellow. His steepled fingers were held out in front of him, abnormally long and thin, and a smirk was set on his face.

"And what is in this for me?" He asked, his voice sounding like nails on a blackboard.

"The girl is pregnant. The child will be yours." Harvey offered with no scruples and without consulting Granger.

"Eeexcellent," the Necromancer drew out the 'E' at the beginning.

After all Harvey had nothing to lose from the bargain. And its not like Granger wanted to keep the kid anyway. He couldn't wait: soon all of his dreams were coming true. All he had to do was help a crazy woman bring back some dead guy and he'd be rich and famous. He could see the headlines now.

'RICK HARVERY EXPOSES EVIL POTTER.'

'RICK HARVEY STOPS INSANE MUGGLE GRANGER.'

'RICK HARVER: THE BEST THING SINCE SELF-SLICING BREAD.'

'HARVEY: THE NEW WIZARDING HERO.'

He'd be the most sought after journalist in Britain, no longer would he be known as Rita Skeeter's assistant. Now people would remember his name. And all he had to do was play along on a scheme that was never going to work out for the deluded girl.

Some might have said he was crazy but Harvey didn't care. After all, one man's eccentrics were another man's genius. And Harvey thought his plan was worthy of Einstein himself.

"You will need new ingredients. The girl's lack of magic will have tainted them. The flesh and bone are still acceptable though." The Necromancer stood. "It is a pleasure doing business with you."

"Oh I forgot, the spell disintegrated." Harvey pointed out, late.

"I have my own copy of "The Forgotten Arts", all self-respecting Necros do." The skeletal man smiled and Harvey shuddered before moving towards the door. "See you soon." He wiggled his bony fingers in an imitation of a wave goodbye.

_XXX_

Almost a week had passed and nothing had happened. Harvey and Granger waited patiently for the Necromancer, cursing as the skin began to decay. Salazar walked on eggshells, waiting to turn the corner and be face to face with a resurrected Dumbledore. Voldemort didn't think the girl would bring the old Headmaster back; she seemed to hate him as much as anyone did. Lucius had approached Severus about the conception potions required for males. And Severus had begun to brew them. Draco was slowly going insane while Remus followed Salazar around sniffing him to make sure no one was around. That in itself was driving Salazar to the brink.

Deep underground people were waking up. Short hairy creatures talked amongst themselves, weighing the pros and cons of going above ground.

"One of us works at the School," one pointed out.

"He is an outcast," another said. "He looks nothing like one of us should."

"That is beside the point," a third hissed. "He is safe there. Why wouldn't we be?"

The Dwarves looked around as their leader coughed. All eyes turned to the centre of the room where a man no more than 4ft stood. He had dark red hair that lay in ropes down to his shoulders and an equally knotted red beard. He was dressed in a green tunic with a green and blue checked kilt on and wide black boots on his feet. A dagger hung on either side of his belt.

"I say we join the Decree of Alliance." He said. "Bad times are brewing my fellows, Lord Salazar will need all the help he can get. And I for one refused to meet the Fates after denying their favourite my assistance. Who's with me?"

"AYE!" They all screamed, preparing for a colossal battle. At once a cry sounded through the underground cavern, so loud it threatened a cave in. "HOGATAR THE GREAT KING," they screamed over and over. Hogatar just smiled and nodded his head modestly, but didn't move to silence them.

"Tomorrow we go above ground for the first time in 700 years!" He said more to himself than to the roaring crowd. "Tomorrow is the first day of forever."

In the back of the room Chance smiled. His dark blue eyes sparkled as he flicked his black hair off of his face. One hand was tucked in the waistband of his jeans, the other played with the buttons of his open shirt making him look thoroughly debauched. Dylan smiled again. He would give every creature that missed out on the Alliance the second Chance to join. After all, it was his job.

He looked up as a thunderous roar was heard from outside. In the skies above, Eragon the Dragon King had finally spotted Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He smirked, "and so begins a new era." He replied as the Dwarves filed out of the room. Hogatar turned towards him; green eyes wary, and then he nodded in respect and followed his brethren.

_XXX_

It was the Sunday after Salazar had first figured out Hermione's scheme and he was still as nervous as ever, even though he pretended not to be. Lying on the bed beside his lover Draco frowned. His Lord was hurting and the blond wanted to make the pain forgotten. With a nod, Draco hurriedly stripped himself.

He straddled his Lord's waist and ground their crotches together. "Wake up love," he whispered to the sleeping brunette. "Play with me." He tempted as Salazar's eyes fluttered open.

The brunette murmured, still half asleep and tried to roll over but the weight of his Consort prohibited the movement. "Wha-?" He muttered.

"Wake up Sal," Draco ordered, leaning down to place open-mouthed kisses across Salazar's neck.

With a wave of his wand, Draco had Salazar undressed. He kicked his thighs softly and Salazar spread them even wider. Draco froze for a moment, thinking. He was the Consort, he bottomed, and he enjoyed having Salazar's cock inside of him. But Salazar was supposed to relax and Draco wanted to do all the work this time. He also wanted to ride his Lord, but another part of him was tempted to fuck the boy beneath him.

Salazar spread his legs wider, as if sensing Draco's confusion. "Fuck me, I want you… inside…" he panted arching his hips up to brush against Draco's erection.

Problem solved Draco summoned the lubricant and lathered his fingers quickly before pushing one then another inside of the other teenagers virgin entrance. Salazar hissed and tried to buck away from the burning sensation. Draco captured his mouth and pushed his tongue inside, successfully taking the brunette's mind off the slight pain.

When Salazar was stretched properly and Draco was sure he wouldn't hurt his love, he coated his penis with lube and positioned himself at the other's loosened hole. "I love you," he whispered as he breeched Salazar's arse.

The brunette stifled a cry as he was stretched even further. He closed his eyes and groaned. "How the fuck do you enjoy this?"

Draco laughed, "It gets better with practise," he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively and managed to wring a laugh out of Salazar.

Draco pulled back and thrust back in, making sure to keep his eyes locked with his lovers. "I won't let them hurt you," he promised as he pulled out and thrust in again. "I won't let them near you," he whispered leaning down for a kiss. Salazar arched up and moaned into the blonds mouth, "I'll protect you, I love you, I promise I won't let anything thing happen to you," he vowed.

"Trust you," Salazar moaned as Draco angled his hips so he struck the brunette's prostate full on. "Love you too," he whispered, his mouth against Draco's ear. The blond shivered and sped up his thrusts.

The two came together moments later, panting and gasping in each other's arms. "I take it back," Salazar muttered as Draco cleaned them up, "I see how you enjoy that."

"Will it be happening again?" Draco tried not to sound too hopeful.

"It's a possibility," the Consort smirked.

They lay wrapped around each other as they prepared to face the new day. Draco held his lover so tightly it was almost painful but Salazar didn't mind. Everything that was happened, everything that had happened since Sirius died, it didn't seem real.

The pain he felt as Draco's nails dug into the skin of his arms was real. He felt like he was in a daze wondering through the Fog. Maybe, he thought, maybe I didn't get back on the Path? Maybe I'm dead and I never woke from the coma?

Draco's nails bit deeper into his flesh as they blond thought over the possible dead to bring back to life. Who would hurt Salazar more? Blood began to trickle down the brunette's tanned arms, coming from the gouges shaped like half moons. Draco gasped at the sight of the blood and healed the wounds quickly.

Salazar didn't mind, the pain helped Salazar know he was alive still.

**XXX**

Thanks for reading… Please review… I updated WOLF yesterday if you are interested.

"I Like The Dreams Of The Future Better Than The History Of The Past." – _Thomas Jefferson_

Just a little filler chapter, short I know but if I write any more I'll be stealing the plot for the next chapter. Which I can't wait to write! I hope you realize this will be shorter than MIRROR IMAGE.


	6. The Afterlife

Sorry this is so late, I know I promised I'd have it out during the week, but then I got the flu. If this chapter comes across in any way as strange, blame it on the flu – I can barely think straight. I've spent the last two days in bed dying and I only dragged my self out this morning because I promised to go to my best friends, boyfriend's 21st party tonight… cries.

There are a few important notes concerning BR at the bottom of this chapter…

**Words:** 6,282

**Chapter 6**

**The Afterlife**

Eragon circled Hogwarts Castle once before swooping into a dive. He landed with a thunderous crash on the Quidditch Pitch. As it was Sunday, a few students were loitering around aimlessly. They all looked utterly terrified as the slitted red eyes of the Dragon King turned to catch each of their eyes one after the other; searching.

He snorted in annoyance, fire jetting out of his slitted nostrils, when he couldn't find the one he searched for.

In Dragon, Eragon addressed the assembled crowd. Surely one of them, at least, would know the language of the Old. "Where is the one whom calls himself Lord Salazar? I seek the Lord of Many, point him to me." Every one around him screamed as they heard, not words, but angry roars and growls. "Foolish mortals. What do they teach in this Erl-forsaken school anyway!"

The Erl King being of course, the horned, hairy man who lead the Hunt through towns and cities and snatched away the souls of the un-baptised or the hopeless. Odin of Norse mythology was once the ruler of the Dragons, long before Eragon became King.

Severus Snape had heard the screams and the growls, and with his fingers crossed on one hand and his wand held in the other, he ran out to protect his students. His bonded, Remus, followed.

"**Werewolf, I greet thee,**" Eragon's snarling sounded different now. Rather than sound like he was roaring, Eragon sounded like a wolf yipping and howling. He spoke Werewolf, and when he heard the words Remus had to fight the urge to change forms. "**Where can I find the Lord of Many?**" He asked calmly, his long neck bent almost in half as his face lowered so it was level with Remus'.

Remus met his red eyes, with amber eyes of his own: the Wolf inside of him snarling to get out and worship the creature in front of him. "We will send for him, please wait a moment." Remus couldn't speak Werewolf while in human form. "Get Salazar," he told one of the Slytherins who had been cowering on the floor. The boy ran.

Ten minutes later, a slightly disgruntled Salazar and a messily dressed Draco ran over. Lucius and Voldemort had arrived just before them.

"**Dragon King Eragon I greet you. Thank you for gracing us with your presence.**" Salazar hissed in Parseltongue.

"Let thee speak in English, young Kin."

"Kin, my Lord?" Salazar frowned slightly.

"Yes, thy kin. Kin to my ilk. I pledge, once more, my allegiance." Eragon's tail snapped forward before twisting and bending in what Salazar assumed to be a mockery of a bow. The Dragon himself could not bow easily because of his weight was top-heavy, but he could twist his tail. Salazar tried not to grin: that would be the 2nd time Eragon bowed to him. Sometimes it was great being him, he thought.

"You please me greatly, Dragon King. Your reverence humbles me, and I am honoured by your presence. I will be yours to command great King," Salazar bowed, "until I please you."

"Thy please me already Young Lord," Eragon laughed. More flames shot from his nose and mouth, licking at his fangs, and flew over the heads of the gathered teachers and students. "Thy silver tongue is very pleasing, young Kin." He raised his head back up again, towering over the humans around him. "Where shall I sleep?"

"Sleep?" Draco squeaked, "here?"

"Why yes, young Mate, how else will I be of service to my Kin if I am not always by thee?" He turned to stare at Salazar. The teenager sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"There's an entrance to the Chamber of Secrets in the Forbidden Forest. A large entrance. If it isn't large enough, I'm certain it could be widened. The Chamber is large enough to house you, I'd say."

"Considerate, young Kin." Eragon gave what would constitute as a Dragon's smile and flew off towards the Forbidden Forest.

"He doesn't know where the entrance is," Salazar muttered and began to walk after him. Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts, followed him, grumbling under his breath.

_XXX_

_The seventh Not-So-Unforgivable is_ the Caecus (Blinding) Curse. _Its incantation is 'Abrumpo Visum' and is cast with the wand pointed directly between the eyes. _Abrumpo _meaning 'to break off, sever, remove' and _Visum _meaning 'vision, sight'. The curse causes temporary or permanent blindness, depending on the strength of the caster. Victims who have had this curse placed upon them are easy to spot because their pupil's are no longer black, but a darker shade of their iris colour. The curse works by blocking the hole, pupil, through which light is directed and then reflected, as there is no longer a hole, light cannot get through and as a result the victim cannot see. The Curse is relatively painless and easy to cast._

Blind.

He felt blind. It was so dark here.

He couldn't see through the fog covering him.

For a moment he thought someone had cursed him. Had someone cursed him? Maybe. He tried to think back. What was the last thing he remembered? The last thing was—

The last thing he remembered was—

He couldn't remember. Maybe if he could remember he could go home.

Home. He remembered a home. He had a home once. Where was it? Why couldn't he remember?

He remembered—

He remembered— No he didn't. He couldn't remember!

He pulled at his hair. At least he thought he had hair, he couldn't remember. Why couldn't he remember? He wanted to go home.

He had to remember. He couldn't— he didn't— remember!

He did! He remembered—

Harry!

_XXX_

Excerpt from '_The Forgotten Arts by Salazar Slytherin_'.

To create a body, first stir counter clockwise three time, wait five minutes and add one pound of fresh grave dirt. The grave dirt must be collected from the grave of a deceased murderer. Secondly, place the cauldron over a simmering flame. Add the flesh of the recently dead. The deceased should preferably be the same one whose grave the dirt came from, although it is not necessary. Stir eight times. Add five drops of Witch blood. The blood must be that of a Witch, no Muggle is to be near the ingredients for their lack of magic will taint the properties of the components. Leave to boil. At the moment the cauldron first bubbles, add three phalanges belonging to the deceased.

If preformed correctly, the cauldron should begin to grow. As it grows add a pinch of bark from a yew tree and a dash of bark from a holly tree. The cauldron should take the shape of a genderless human after the bark has been absorbed.

Lastly, to summon a spirit to inhabit the golem, contact a necromancer. They may be paid in anything that would be hard to buy over the black market, such as blood, children, gold, among others. The Necromancer should stand above the golem and hold a Hand of Glory; all five fingers must be lit. The standard Summons of the Dead may be used. Should difficulty be encounter recite Level 7 Summoning, which can be found in Chapter 6, page 66.

When the spirit takes possession of the golem, the first thing that must be done is to force the spirit to swallow a mixture of Witch blood, tears of the caster and eucalyptus. The tears will bind the golem to the one who cried them: usually the person resurrecting the dead. If this is not done, the golem will be uncontrollable.

If the golem is not controlled, the hole that was ripped between Life and the After will continue to widen. Any spirit that follows the Summoned back into Life will be like the spirit inhabiting the golem – should their body be relatively intact, they will repossess it and in time heal the body so they will look, as well as act, Living.

The Fates frown upon such misconduct.

_XXX_

A man stood over a mass of black liquid that was bubbling and stretching, expanding until it was almost 6ft long, and still growing. The man was pale with transparent skin, his long bony fingers wrapped around a moulding arm whose fingers were on fire. He was tall and extremely thin: his black suit and yellowing shirt hung off his frame, almost like a snake that was shedding its skin.

"I SUMMON THEE!" The pasty faced man cried. He backed away hurriedly, bowing his head in reverence as a grey fog seeped into the room from beneath the closed door and made its way, slowly, cautiously, dangerously, slithering like a snake, towards the black mass on the floor. The mass had formed arms and legs and a head, it was almost 8ft long now.

The fog curled around the body, like a cat, and seemed to be sniffing at it. With a shudder from the occupants of the room, the fog floated so it was directly above the golem and sank down, down, down until it was a part of the golem now.

At once, the golem began to take the shape of the summoned dead. It shrank from 8ft to a little over 6ft. Long shaggy black hair sprouted from his head. Male. Pale and male. Arms and legs changed shape; they were now thinner and shorter. The golem hadn't had a face before, it did now. A thin, aristocratic nose was centred in the middle of the man's face. He had a strong beardless chin, and black eyebrows that arched over grey-blue eyes.

Hermione Granger gave a cry and threw herself at the golem. Harvey dragged her back. The Necromancer picked up a glass from the table, filled with blood and leaves and passed it to Hermione. "Cry in it, quick."

"She's a Muggle." Hermione gasped in outrage at Harvey's words. The Necromancer gave her a dirty look.

Rick Harvey reached out for the glass and threw it at the wall. The Necromancer screamed. "What have you done?" He hissed, "Do you know what you've done?"

"Freed him?" Harvey suggested as the golem stood up. The time limit was up, and the golem had yet to drink the binding potion. The golem was under no one's control, he could not be sent back to the Afterlife unless he was killed again. Neither the Necromancer nor the other two had any say over his thought or actions.

He moved towards the door. "Where are you going?" Hermione screamed still reaching out for him.

He stared at her and blinked his blue eyes. He smiled. He looked alive, healthier than he had been before he died. "I remember." He whispered. "Home. I'm going home." He opened the door and left, Harvey just laughed and the Necromancer looked horrified at unleashing an unbound Dead on the Wizarding World. He hoped the spirit was not malignant.

Hermione screamed after him, "come back, I love you Sirius!" He kept walking. To Harry.

_XXX_

In the Realm, the Council Members shuddered simultaneously. The Fates continued to thread, weave and cut, taking no notice of the three foot hole that had appeared in the Gates of Fate. The door swung open allowing the fog to seep into the room from the Hall.

The Child looked up, "fix it."

"Let Comfort help," the Woman said as she weaved.

The Crone laughed, "think of it as a test."

"You can't expect him-" Time protested. "It is cruel!"

"We are," said the Child, "what we are," added the Woman, "and we are," the Crone hissed, "what mortals make us." The last part seemed to echo with all three voices although it was the Child who stood before the gathered Council Members.

"Fix it, before Time stops meaning anything," the Woman smiled softly at the dark haired girl in front of her. Time resisted the urge to sneer. She turned on her heel, and without waiting for the others, stepped into the Hall in the Realm and let herself be enveloped by the Fog that waited for her.

She did not travel on the Path, there was no point. There was no Path. Not anymore. The foolish girl must have succeeded with It, she thought angrily. The Fog had sensed the tear in the Gates and was making its way over. Hopeful and eager.

The Gates of Fate were as the sounded. They were doors between the Fates and the Afterlife, doors between Life and the After. The hole was wide enough for souls to slip through, and find their way back to Life. Too many souls had already escaped. The Council Members came behind Time, each of them working in their own way to call back the escaping Dead.

There was one, one that would not, could not answer to the call of Death like the others.

Time saw Death frown, and pull a black polished violin out of thin air. He began to play, a low, haunting melody that had the Fog enraptured in no time. Time smiled as she watched her Father.

The Fog began to snake its way over to him, and like the Pied Piper he led the Fog back to whence it came from. To the rear of her, Time saw Hope seeking out the Hopeless – the dead escapees were incapable of hope – and calling them to her with a promise of greener grass. They came happily, even a few of the Living gave up their existence for her, but they were over looked. A few more returned than had left would not bother the Sister Fates.

Time froze as her eyes caught on a very familiar soul, a soul who had been resting peacefully these past fifteen years. Flame red hair whipped out behind the spirit as it was sucked through the hole and pulled into Life. Behind her a black haired Dead pried apart the hole, which Faith had begun to close, and followed the red head.

"Shit," Time cursed and moved towards them, unhurriedly. They could go nowhere; bodiless they could return as nothing more than harmless ghosts.

Of course, Time had no idea that Granger had not forced her golem to drink the Binding Potion. Any spirit that escaped could not be bound. Any spirit who returned would have been summoned through the same spell. Only… the returning Dead already had bodies – that were a little worse for wear, but bodies none the less.

Once inhabiting their original bodies, they were a part of Life and would no longer, could no longer answer Death's call.

_XXX_

In a small cemetery outside of a ruined cottage the dirt on top of one grave began to shift and bulge. Flecks flew into the air as invisible hands pushed upwards, reaching for the sky, causing the grave dirt to roll down the sides of the slowly forming hill. With a shower of mud and leaves, the mountain of dirt was flung to one side as the lid of a coffin slammed against one wall of the grave.

With a groan, two skinless hands gripped the sides of the grave and pulled. Bits of flesh were still attached to the bones, hanging on like dehydrated grey slugs. A skull, hazel eyes still fitted into the sockets, and tufts of black hair still clinging to lumps of rotting skin, poked its way into the daylight. With a painless moan, the hands began to claw hysterically, trying desperately to pull itself out of the hole it had slept in for 15 years.

A bony leg bent at an impossible angle to hook over the side of the grave and pull upwards. A second leg, with more skin, grey and green and covered with mould, followed as the body – the corpse – landed with a 'thump', fully on the ground. He – for the body was once a man – stood up.

Limping, he made his way to a second grave, on the other side of a willow tree that was planted between them. He fell to his knees, and with his bony fingers began to claw at the dirt. Invisible hands helped him, shoving upwards as he dug down.

The second grave exploded as the second coffin opened. Stringy red hair, barely hanging onto a partially skinless skull with brilliant green eyes appeared. The black haired man tried to smile, but without lips, the skull split into a grimace.

The woman – who used to be the first corpse's Wife – took hold of the man's bony hands and was pulled out of her grave.

"Harry," she tried to say, but without a tongue all that sounded was a groan as wind passed through the gap between her skull and her bottom jaw.

The two, hand in bony, skinless hand, began to limp towards the door of Godric's Hollow. The floo would still be connected: in their minds, they could remember being dead no longer than a year. Albus Dumbledore, at Hogwarts, would know where their Son was.

_XXX_

For Salazar's initiation, which also happened to be the last Death Eater raid, all three Dursley's had been murdered in their homes. The dead bodies had them been taken away. Lord Voldemort had used the woman, Petunia, in a few potions without Salazar knowing about it. The Cousin, Dudley, had appeared in the middle of the Ministry building one day, in a rather sorry state. No one mourned the loss.

The body of Vernon Dursley, the Uncle, had been relatively useless and so he was dumped at the side of the road, hidden by a ditch.

The body of Petunia had been ingested by various magical folk by now, Dudley Dursley had been incinerated when the Aurors had finished their investigation and only Vernon Dursley's body remained partially intact.

With a groan, and a wheeze as air passed through the skin hanging off his mouth, what used to be Vernon sat up. With effort, he crawled out of the ditch and looked around. It was relatively early in the morning, and there were very little cars around. He was in better shape than either of the Potters were but he still looked terrible.

His skin was grey, his hair lifeless, the skin on his face and arms peeling off in strips. His legs and torso and been chewed on by various wildlife, not to mention the damage he suffered while the Death Eaters tortured him.

Dragging his left leg – which had been broken by Lucius – behind him, he began to shuffle down the long straight road that he instinctively knew would lead to his home. Potter would come back for the summer and Vernon would wait.

The Muggles that had bought Number 4, Privet Drive, when the Dursley's went missing screamed and screamed as a corpse shuffled in through the door. The men in dresses, who had check over the house before letting them move in, had said to floo if anything strange happened.

This was strange. Unfortunately the Statue of Secrecy prohibited the Aurors from informing the Muggles what 'floo' meant.

The Muggles screamed some more, frozen in shock, as Vernon lifted the poker from the fire and clouted the man across the head. The Muggle woman shrieked and jumped to her feet, racing for the door. Vernon hit her across the back. A loud crack split the room as she slumped to the floor, her eyes wide and sightless.

The time it took for Vernon to get home had been sufficient enough to heal the injuries sustained during his period in the Afterlife. With his skin reattached to his face, and his hair and tongue having grown back, he almost passed for human now.

"Get out of my house," he wheezed as he kicked the dead male Muggle in the side. He sat in his favourite chair, which he turned to face the door, and waited. Potter would come back for the summer.

_XXX_

At the same time, in the deepest part of Hell, where only those truly hated by the Fates resided a second hole had begun to appear. The Hades Gates groaned under the weight as soul after soul slammed against them, desperately trying to escape their eternal torment.

Chance arrived along with The Judge, and together they began to repair the doors. Unknown to them, two spirits escaped. One used to be a manipulative but well respected Wizard and the other was once a rather weak Muggle man who dealt with child trading. In fact, each of those men had once harmed or attempted to harm one of the Fated Ones. The Muggle had sold Faith into slavery and the Wizard had shot Comfort.

As the Muggle was rather weak, the Wizard easily over powered him. Taking possession of the Muggles body was not desirable, but it was the only body available at present. The man had been dead for over 200 years, so the body was nothing more than bones, but Albus Dumbledore wrapped his soul around those very same bones and made them fight to be free of the compact dirt that surrounded him.

Those bones were forced, by the magic that had only returned to Albus in death, to walk – one bone-jarring step after another – until the flesh began to grown anew. When the flesh had first started appearing, Albus Dumbledore tried to smirk but the skull did not agree and instead the mouth gaped.

When the flesh started appearing, Dumbledore was strong enough to apparate, straight in to the Forbidden Forest, outside of Hogwarts.

_XXX_

Below ground, moving through a series of well dug tunnels, the Dwarves moved slowly, cautious of a cave in. As each spirit rose to Life, a Dwarf would shudder and the fear would run through the carven, back through the line of following brethren. At the front, Hogatar the King bit his lip and looked around nervously.

Spirits were unbound, he knew, and he also knew that was never a good thing.

As Dumbledore took control of a body and sent the spirit who had once inhabited it back to Hell, the Dwarf to the right of the King fell over, dead. Screams and shouts echoed through the tunnel until the dirt above their heads began to shake. Everyone fell silent then, waiting to see if their fear would cause them to be buried alive.

No earth fell down, and the Dwarves walked over their fallen brother. They walked to Hogwarts, and to the new alliance.

Hogatar early hoped the journey would be worth it. He dearly hoped that Comfort survived until they arrived.

_XXX_

In Godric's Hollow, James Potter was not impressed. He had, so far, re-grown the flesh on his head along with all his hair, and his tongue. The skin on his arms and legs were complete, and only his torso was left to heal. Lily Potter was similar to her Husband. With a tight smile, they tried to the floo again, but it didn't work.

With a horrible cry, the sound of the Dead, Lily and James moved towards the door. They kept walking, eventually they would find somewhere to floo from.

Three homes down, another small cottage belonging to a widowed Witch, had their lights on. Lily knocked politely on the door. A woman with thick glasses and a frayed and dirty robe answered the door, and screamed when she saw Lily.

"Dead, you're dead." She muttered as she tried to close the door on the couple.

James smiled happily, and put his arm through the gap. The old woman heard a crack as his bone snapped, but he didn't seem to notice the pain. He pushed his way through the door and made his way to the fireplace. "Floo powder?" He asked kindly, his broken arm hanging uselessly at his side.

"I don't feel dead James," Lily pointed out as she picked up a velvet pouch off the mantle place and handed it to James.

"Course we aren't dead, Lils." James threw the powder into the fire. "Hogwarts, Headmasters Office." He stepped in and disappeared in a flash of green flame. Lily followed, smiling kindly at the shaking woman.

"Sorry about this." She disappeared.

Once the old woman was sure they had gone, she pinched her arm once, rubbed her eyes, and flooed the Auror Division. When a head appeared in her fireplace she shrieked, "the Potter's have come back from the dead!"

On alert for something to do with forbidden dark magic, a team of Aurors flooed straight over and went to check on Godric's Hollow. None of them were looking forward to telling Lord Salazar about what they found.

_XXX_

On Privet Drive, the neighbours had seen the missing Vernon Dursley shuffle through the doors of Number 4, looking like an extra from a badly done B-movie. Straight away, five different calls were placed to the police or the army.

When the first policeman entered the home, he tripped over the body of the dead woman. He was then shot in the chest, as Vernon had known straight away that he wasn't Harry Potter. The policewoman who followed was also shot.

Two other's tried to break in through the back door. They shot Vernon, but he didn't die. Well he did die, but the fog that lifted out of the corpse immediately drifted back down into the body and re-animated it. The wounds healed and Vernon took aim and fired at the officers in front of him.

Because after all, Comfort had been charged to deal with the mess, not the Muggle police force. But the Muggles didn't know that, and so they kept dying while trying to stop a monster.

_XXX_

Sirius fell.

His hands on instinct jumped out in front of him to break his fall. He stood again, and lifted his leg higher, skipping over the tree branch that had caused him to fall. He smiled.

He remembered he had hair. He remembered he had a home and he remembered the last time he was cursed.

He was dead.

But he couldn't be or he wouldn't be here, he decided, walking faster.

He had to find Harry. He remembered Harry, and Harry would be devastated if he thought Sirius was dead. He wasn't dead, and he couldn't wait to tell Harry… and Remus. He remembered his friend as well.

The fog had cleared and he could see again. He was no longer blind… and he was almost home.

Ahead of him, the outline of Hogwarts Castle came into view and he began to run. Beneath his feet, dirt fell down onto the heads of the travelling Dwarves.

_XXX_

James spun around in a circle in the middle of Dumbledore's office: his arm was healed again. Lily looked around with more suspicion. "It's different."

"How?" He asked, not having been concerned with noting changes. After all, how much could change in a year.

"Albus never had potions things in his room." Lily frowned and went to pick up a vial of blue liquid.

"What do you think you are doing?" Came a sneering voice from behind the Potters. As one they turned to face the doorway, and the new Headmaster.

"Snivellus!" James hissed, "What are you doing here?" Severus ignored him, his eyes wide and frightened. Salazar, he thought, how would they explain to Salazar? "Snivellus, Azkaban doesn't agree with you, you look old!" James laughed and Severus flinched.

The Headmaster turned to face the 6th year Hufflepuff he was bringing to his Office to talk to and sighed. "Go find Harry Potter, he'll be near the Forbidden Forest. Send a friend to check Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom."

"Harry? Don't you mean Salazar?" The teen asked, then his eyes widened as he caught sight of the Potter's. "I suppose they don't know?"

"They don't seem to think they've been dead long." Severus muttered, and the Hufflepuff took off running.

As he ran, he screamed, "anyone seen Potter? You seen the Dark Lord's Brother? Lord Salazar can you hear me?"

Severus ran a hand over his face and resisted the urge to bang his head off the wall, "Hufflepuffs," he hissed and sat in the Headmaster's chair. "Take a seat," he told the Potters. "Harry should be up soon."

Lily sat in one of the chairs without a word. James sneered and remained standing. Severus just laughed, well chuckled really. "Where's Albus?" Lily asked softly, looking around.

"Dead." Severus said coldly, he disliked speaking of the man who had almost killed his Ward.

"Oh my, did You-Know-Who get him?" Lily sobbed slightly.

Severus sneered, "no. The Ministry ordered his death. Good riddance."

"You evil fucking bastard," James shouted – after all they didn't know how truly terrible the former Headmaster was – and attempted to jump across the desk. He was stopped by a voice from behind him.

"Is someone speaking about me?" Voldemort asked with a smirk as he heard the words James Potter used to address Severus. "You!" He hissed when James turned around. "You're dead!" He turned to look at Lucius who stood beside him just as confused as Remus, who entered the room next. "I killed you!"

"Voldemort!" Lily cried, "He's in the same school as Harry?"

"Of course," came a very familiar drawl, "they are Brother's," Draco smirked not having fully recognized the couple yet. "Don't you read the Prophet?" He laughed. His laugh died as he took in Lily's Avada green eyes and James' messy black hair. "Um, Salazar," he said to the hallway behind him where a second teenager was slowly walking along, "brace yourself."

"What's wrong- for FUCK sake!" He shouted. "This joke isn't funny Sev."

"Not a joke Sal," Severus licked his lips. The Potter's eyed the group warily.

"Express Daily Prophet," Lucius passed the paper to Salazar. "There's hundreds of Muggle police on alert because the Muggle Uncle of Harry Potter has come back from the dead." Salazar looked up at him with wide eyes. Lucius continued to summarize the article, "Sirius Black was spotted in Devon looking as healthy as he did back in 1981. Supernaturalists have been complaining about an increase in abnormal activity since this morning. And now your parents are back."

"That's not our Son, our Son is a year old!" Lily insisted.

"This is 1996, September 13th to be exact, and Harry here is in his 6th Year." Voldemort ran his eyes over the couple and turned away with distaste. He met Salazar's wide-eyed stare.

"Dumbledore…?" His voice broke slightly.

"No! The man was burnt, there is no body to inhabit." Remus insisted, "right?" He looked at his bonded, who nodded.

Lucius coughed nervously. All heads turned to face him. "The Potters were highly decomposed. It has been over 15 years after all. It stands to reason that since they look so healthy, the magic that resurrected them could restore Dumbledore's body if he could find the ashes."

"Or he could get a new body," Voldemort mused, "I did." At Salazar's whimper he sighed, "There are many other ways to get a body than how I did it, Brother." He reached over and pulled Salazar against him. The teenager tried not to cry as his Twin's hands ran down the length of his back, and back up again.

"You think that's how Sirius got a body? Cause, you know, we never found his." Voldemort just nodded. "Can we keep them? Please?" He sounded so hopeful that Voldemort had nodded before he even realized he was making the action. Salazar fortunately hadn't noticed.

The air in front of the Potters began to shimmer and the dead couple jumped back. A heavy fog followed the person who appeared in the Office, twisting around each of the other's before receding back into Death.

"Hello Comfort, Vengeance, the rest of you," Danielle Malfoy – also known as Belinda, or Time – gave a small curtsey before raising herself up to face the Potter adults. "You should not have left."

Facing Salazar again she smiled, "forgive me, Comfort, by the Fates seem to believe you should take care of the mess considering all of the Dead are flocking to you."

As she spoke the last word, screams began to sound at the front of the Castle. When Severus looked out of the window overhanging the path to Hogsmeade he growled, "Black."

"As I said, they search for you."

"To hurt him?" Draco asked warily.

"No, Vengeance, why would you think that?" She asked, honestly curious.

"We thought Granger was trying to hurt Salazar."

"Oh she is, she just doesn't realize how hurt Salazar would be, and why." Time frowned, "she is a foolish little bitch." Her eyes flashed black before changing back to the Malfoy grey they usually were.

More screams erupted, "I'll get him," Remus muttered before running from the room. Time waited until he returned with Sirius in tow.

"Pronglet, look at you. You grew your hair out! How long, I mean how long has it been since-"

"You died?" Salazar asked quietly.

"-I last saw you?" He carried on like he hadn't heard his Godson.

"A while. A few months," he sniffed and looked away. "Can they stay?" Salazar asked Time.

"There is a hole ripped in the Gates of Fate. And another in Hades Gate. Soon more will appear until the balance is righted and Time reigns again."

"I don't understand," Draco said quietly, his grip tightening on Salazar's arm.

"I control. When you die, you are Dead, and you cannot come back. If you come back it is like you have never died, and that means Time has no control over you. Which I must have to keep the balance."

"Not half egotistical is she?" Sirius mock whispered to Salazar. Sirius didn't know that Time was actually a Fated One; he just assumed she was full of herself.

"You've missed a lot," he said sadly. "I'm guessing he's going to miss more?"

"Yes." Time smiled sadly at the other Fated One. "He cannot stay. None of them can. The Muggle we can ignore for now, we must catch the stronger ones, like Dumbledore."

"He really did escape?" Lucius gasped.

"Through Hades Gate. It leads to a division of Hell solely used to punish those convicted of transgressions against mortal-Fated Ones." Time began to twirl something between her thumb and forefinger on her right hand. Salazar noticed it was the White Queen from his and Draco's Muggle Chessboard. "They must return to close the holes in the Gates, or more will come. More who will be angrier, more dangerous, and more powerful as time passes. Lily, James nor Sirius want to hurt you, but they cannot stay."

"If they don't want to hurt him, how is Granger's plan working?" Remus growled.

"They have to leave, it hurts because they're so close but I can't have them," Salazar whispered, his face pressed to Draco's neck.

"Partly. It will hurt you, because they must leave the second time like they did the first." Time sighed as Voldemort's eyes widened. "At least one of you understands."

Before anyone could say anything, more screaming was heard from outside. Severus and Lily moved to the window and jumped back, unable to comprehend what their eyes were seeing. Hundreds of Dwarves were climbing the Castle walls, trying to stay out of range of the spells some of the students were firing at them. The window shattered, glass flying inwards as the occupants of the Headmaster's Office threw themselves to the floor, except Time and the three Dead.

Five Dwarves climbed through the broken window chanting, "golem, golem, golem," with their axes and swords raised above their heads.

Voldemort gasped as it finally dawned on him just how Sirius had come back, and how his resurrection tied in with the influx of Living-Dead.

Hogatar swung his sword around, over his head, aiming for Sirius' neck. "Die foul beast!" He cried as Salazar screamed and shoved Sirius forward. The sword embedded into Sirius' shoulder, rather than slicing through his throat. Sirius' hands felt at his neck, checking that his head was still attached before throwing himself at the Dwarf, with a growl.

"Foul Hell beast, I will slay you! I will protect the Young Lord," the other Dwarves joined in, hacking and swinging their axes in Sirius' direction. The man barely flinched as he was struck again and again.

In the corner of the room, where Voldemort had dragged him and was holding him tightly, Salazar was still screaming: begging the Dwarves to stop.

Time shook her head, annoyed and drew her legs up under her so she was sitting cross-legged hovering in mid-air. She continued to twirl the White Queen as Draco moved to stand beside her. "Do something," he insisted.

"Why? It's not like they can kill him. The Veil killed him the first time, and must do so for a second time." Her nails of her left hand began to scrape at the White Queen. The paint began to peel. Underneath the White paint, the Queen was Black. Time smirked, as Draco looked confused. "Black is usually evil, yet this time it is White that has crossed the line. Yet underneath it all, it is still Black."

"There is no good and evil, only power," Voldemort whispered, having heard the conversation.

"And those too weak to seek it," Time laughed as Hogatar's sword finally found it's mark. Sirius' head fell to the ground with a 'plop' and rolled across the room, stopping in front of Salazar who began to cry hysterically as the blue eyes blinked and a grin stretched across pale red lips.

"Hey kiddo," Sirius' decapitated head grinned. Salazar's eyes rolled back in his head and he gratefully sunk into unconsciousness.

XXX 

Thanks for reading and please review… One or two chapters to go I'm thinking…

1st – In CHAPTER 4 I called Noelani The Veela Lord's wife, Amelie… in MIRROR IMAGE I called her Emer. I was obviously sick when I wrote that chapter as well.

2nd – in the same CHAPTER I said "his Godfather and Guardian boned the other night" and it was meant to be "bonded". Ignore my incredible stupidity.

3rd – In CHAPTER 2 (I think. Pathetic I can't even remember) I made a majorly confusing typo, where I put "she" instead of "he" through out a whole section. It was in fact meant to be Rick Harvey who transfigured Hermione's clothing during a sex scene. I was not meant to imply Hermione could do magic. Thank you to whoever pointed that out to me!

4th – A few people have said this, and I was meant to clear it up ages ago, but I forgot. NO I AM NOT PLAGERIZING VALLON'S STORY! I have the ideas for the Fated Ones three years ago, and they were meant to be used in another WIP "It's In The Blood" which I never got around to writing. I needed OC's for MIRROR IMAGE and used them, rather than think of new ones. End of.


	7. To Kill Or Not To Kill

Well, my mum has the will power of a Flobberworm obviously. I was bored, so she let me back on the computer "for a few hours". I'll be banned again tomorrow so I'm trying to get this done now…

Thanks for reviewing and reading everyone!

This is the last chapter, so I am rather hoping to get enough reviews to reach 100, if I'm not there already (depending on the site) please review? Enjoy…

**Words:** 5,998

**Chapter 7**

**To Kill or Not To Kill**

Draco shouted and moved away from Voldemort and Time. He knelt on the floor in front of his Lord and pulled the unconscious boy onto his lap. He shook Salazar lightly and pressed a kiss to the top of his lover's head. Salazar gave a small moan and his eyes fluttered lightly.

"Hey love," Draco whispered as Salazar groaned and tried to sit up.

Salazar turned his head to the side and nearly fainted again as he locked eyes with Sirius' blue ones. The head wobbled from one side to another as the grin stretched.

"Anyone think they can hand me to my body?" He asked as the head swivelled so it was facing the decapitated body, that was wondering around the office with its arms stretched out. Remus picked Sirius up by his hair and handed him to the groping hands. "Ouch Moony, be careful!" He whined as his hair was pulled on. The hands lifted the head and placed Sirius on the stump of the neck. The flesh and bone began to mend, slowly at first then quicker until all that was left of the wound was a very faint pink scar.

Salazar blinked; feeling slightly dazed, and stood up. He swayed, but Draco caught him and wrapped an arm around his Lord's waist. "You alright?"

"No," Salazar muttered. He wished Draco would tighten his grip, he wished Draco's nails would dig into his skin, to make him bleed. To make him feel, "no, I'm not alright."

Draco actually flinched.

Hogatar and the Dwarves raised their axes again, and moved slowly towards Sirius. "Stop it," Salazar ordered and they fell still. "What did you think you were doing?"

"We were saving you from the abomination, my liege." Hogatar gave a small bow. "We wish to join your Decree of Allegiance. The Golem threatened you."

"That is my Godfather. Not this golem thing," Salazar hissed.

Voldemort gave a small cough, to clear his throat and turned Salazar to face him. "That's how Granger brought him back. She made a golem, and housed Black's spirit into it. That body isn't real, it's made of human flesh, bone and grave dirt."

"What?"

"You said it yourself, he didn't have a body. She had to make a new one. And I'm guessing, they didn't bind him, otherwise he wouldn't be here without them." Voldemort ran a hand through his wavy black hair and sighed. "He has tog o Sal, he can't stay. None of them can."

"But, I mean, how do you-" Salazar looked towards Sirius, wide-eyed and desperate. "He is Sirius! He looks like him and sounds like him! Can't he stay?"

"He is, theoretically, Sirius Black. But that is not his body, his body is gone, dead, so should his soul be. It is not fair to him to house him in such a body. Would you be so cruel?"

"I'm cruel?" Salazar asked, his eyes narrowing and his voice rising in pitch. "I am cruel? For wanting my Godfather? For loving him?" Salazar laughed hysterically and pulled away from Voldemort's embrace. "You are- I don't know what you are! But it's your fault."

"My fault?" Voldemort asked incredulously.

"Yes, it's your fault. You and your stupid Death Eaters!" Salazar screamed. "You killed him! It's your fault and I hate you!" Voldemort backed away slowly, a frown on his face.

"Salazar, please…" he almost sounded like he was begging, but Dark Lord's didn't beg.

"Go away," he whispered. He took Sirius by the hand and began to pull him to the door. He didn't even think for a moment about either Lily or James. To him, they were strangers; he only knew them from photographs. Sirius was the one he had to protect, Sirius was the one he remembered, that he loved.

"Salazar you can't take him!"

"Ignore him for now," Time ordered. "Let them go." Salazar ran, almost dragging Sirius behind him, and no one moved to stop him. "We must take care of the others. How did the Muggle die?"

"He was tortured but I hit him with an Avada Kedavra." Lucius moved forward as he spoke. He placed a comforting hand on his Lord's shoulder.

"Good, go to the Muggle's house and curse him again. Try not to be seen." Lucius nodded and left the office. "And those two?"

Without prompting Voldemort turned and aimed his wand at James Potter first. "Avada Kedavra," and James Potter was enveloped in a flash of green light. When the light faded, the man was gone. Because he was Dead, he went straight to Death, and his body to its coffin, as if he had never come back.

"Avada Kedavra," he whispered again at Lily this time. She made no fuss; she smiled and said, "tell him I love him?" before she too was snuffed out by the speeding green light.

"Three down, Dumbledore and Black to go." Severus muttered as he began tiding up his office. The fight with the Dwarves had messed it up badly.

The Dwarves stood around looking confused, before Hogatar worked up the courage to speak. "Can we join the Allegiance?"

Draco answered, "I suppose so. Eragon the Dragon King is here to join, so we can add you both to it." Draco got a nod from Voldemort first, "come with me. I am Lord Salazar's Consort, I shall re-write the Decree in his place." The Dwarves dutifully followed the blond teenager out of the room.

_Decree of Alliance, 7th July 1996, _

_Edit, 13th September 1996,_

I, Salazar Riddle, along with Lord Voldemort seek alliance with the Veela Court, the Vampire Clan of Blood Mountain, the Werewolf Pack of Greyback and the Dementors of Azkaban.

We also seek alliance with the Dragons and the Dwarves of Hogatar.

_On behalf of the Veela Court, the Veela Laws are hereby brought back into use. Anyone attempting to, or succeeding in, catch or trade a Veela will be sentenced to Death, by a member of the Veela Court. _

_On behalf of the Werewolf Pack, no one may hunt or kill a Werewolf for sport. They are hereby guaranteed the same rights as a Witch or Wizard of Britain. _

_On behalf of the Vampire Clan, there are also subject to the British Constitution for Magic, and carry the same status as a Witch or Wizard. _

_On behalf of the Dementors of Azkaban, they will have free will to decide who will grace the island of Azkaban and who will receive the Kiss. No longer will they torment innocents on the whims of the Ministry. _

_All Death Eaters, are hereby cleared of all charges, those in Azkaban are to be released with out further notice and turned over to Lord Voldemort for any required punishment. _

_On behalf of the Dragons, no dragon shall be hunted for sport or captured for personal uses. Dragons are not pets._

_On behalf of the Dwarves, no one shall discriminate or attack a Dwarf, nor shall they be bullied because of their size or buried alive as a joke. They carry the same status as a Witch or Wizard. _

_This Decree is subject to change, depending on the feelings and wishes of the Allied forces. Anyone who breaks this Decree or refuses to abide by it will face Azkaban regardless of the Dementors' wishes, or face Death (depending on the extent of your crime). All wrongdoers are at the disposal of the State of Allied Britain. _

_Signed…. 7th July 1996._

_Death Eaters: …… Salazar Riddle ……Lord Voldemort, Dark Lord_

_Veela: …… Amnon Noelani, Veela Lord_

_Werewolves: ……Fenrir Greyback, Pack Alpha_

_Vampires: ……Dacha Kale, Vampire Prince_

_Dementors: ……Duscha Romanov, Hive Master_

_Ministry: …… Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic._

_Resigned…. 13th September 1996. _

_Dragon: ……_

_Dwarves: …… _

_XXX_

Lucius Malfoy was not having a fun time. Number 4 Privet Drive was completely surrounded by police. There was no way Lucius could get around them without being caught, and he couldn't very well apparate directly into the house with so many people watching. He did not wish to get shot, thank you very much, he had seen the damage one of those guns could do.

He pursed his lips as he tried to think of a plan. If he used a disillusionment charm, he could sneak past the police and into the house assuming no one brushed against him by accident. But then, there in lied the problem. How was he to get passed the police without being brushed against when they were all, more or less, standing shoulder to shoulder?

He ran a finger over his bottom lip and thought harder. He could, he supposed, create a Portkey and cover himself with a disillusionment charm. That was he couldn't surprise anyone watching the house, and he wouldn't get shot. He could always just ask to be let inside, he supposed, but that was a pretty stupid idea. It wasn't even worthy of being mentioned. He was a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake, he was usually so much sneakier.

Of course!

Ten minutes later and the police force were down one armed officer. Lucius Malfoy sneered as he scratched his leg for the fifteenth time. But, damn, these uniforms were itchy, he thought. He placed his hand on the butt of whatever weapon his victim had strapped to his waist and sauntered forward, filling the gap within the circle around the house.

"Malloy," someone shouted. "Malloy." Lucius turned to face a balding man with a large moustache who was glaring at him. "Where were you Malloy?"

Unconscious in a ditch? "Needed a pee break Sir," Lucius rolled his eyes as he spoke. He wished he could have just used an Imperio to get inside, but even while under the Curse a Muggle couldn't use magic let alone perform the Killing Curse.

"Good," the balding man shouted, "you're up next." With that, Lucius was shoved forward towards the house. Two other officers stood by the door. "You will approach with caution, you will shoot to kill, and you will not abandon your fellow officers." The balding man ordered.

"Yes sir!" The other two saluted, but Lucius was already moving towards the door.

"Anyone seen Malloy?" The sergeant asked scratching his head, as the third officer seemingly disappeared into thin air.

Lucius rolled his eyes. The Muggles were so stupid.

He pushed open the door and hoped no one heard as it creaked. The first thing he saw was the obese fat – dead – Muggle sitting in an arm chair, with a rifle pointed at the door. He swallowed nervously, but Dursley didn't notice him. Thank Salazar for Disillusionment Charms, he thought as he swallowed.

He shifted to one side, out of the range of fire and moved slowly towards the Muggle. The man was awake, no doubt, but his eyes were closed but his breathing was all over the place. His clothes were covered in bullet holes, as if he'd been shot at a lot. Lucius looked around the house; there were bodies in nearly every room. Two were probably whoever bought the house after the Dursley's died, and the rest were dead police officers.

And yet they sent more officers in? Were the Muggles really that retarded? Lucius shrugged and aimed his wand at the back of the Muggles head. The door burst open, and a flash of green light engulfed Vernon Dursley just as he squeezed the trigger and one of the two entering officers fell down in a hail of bullets.

The second officer raised his gun and aimed it at Dursley. But he was gone. When the curse light faded, his body disappeared to whatever ditch it crawled out of. The first officer groaned and rolled onto his side. The second officer shouted for a medic, and Lucius spared a thought for poor Malloy who would probably lose his job before he apparated far away from Number 4, Privet Drive.

_XXX_

Salazar fell to the ground. He couldn't run any more, he just couldn't. he had run, and run and then he just couldn't. Behind him, Sirius slowed down and tapped his Godson on the back. "You ok?"

"I can't, oh gods I can't anymore Sirius!" Salazar sobbed and the elder Wizard crouched down to pull the teenager into his arms. "It's like a dream. I've been asleep since you died and now you're back and I'm awake. But you'll die again and I'll have to go back to sleep. I want to live, I want to Sirius, but it hurts so much. Let me stay awake?"

"Why can't you? Who says I have to go back to Death, huh?" Blue-grey eyes locked onto green ones and Salazar turned away first.

"They do, the Fated Ones, the Fates, they all do. Mum and Dad are probably dead by now, but I couldn't let them have you. Sirius, it's been like living with Dementors in my head since you died. Every time I thought about you, more and more Dementors would form and they'd swarm around my brain sucking away everything that was good in my life. When I was with Draco they went away for a little while but then they came back and it hurts."

"Does it ever stop?"

"Draco cut me by accident once, with his nails. He was afraid, and he held my arm too tightly, and I bled. And I saw the blood and I felt the pain and I knew I wasn't sleeping anymore. When you were younger, did you ever want to hurt yourself? To prove that you were real? Alive? Am I alive Sirius, or did Dumbledore really get me?"

Sirius looked at his Godson in horror. Blood was dripping from the boy's palms, as his nails bit into his skin. His hands clenched tighter and more blood welded to the top of the wound before dripping down through clenched fingers. "You don't think you are alive?"

"Dumbledore shot me, with a gun, during the summer. I was in a coma, but sometimes, I think he killed me before that. My Uncle beat me half to death the first day of the holidays, and sometimes I think I'm dead. Do you think Vernon killed me? Do you think I never made it to the Leaky Cauldron and this is all some strange dream? A weird afterlife maybe?"

Sirius drew his arm back and punched Salazar right in the mouth. The boy coughed and sputtered for a few moments, blood dripping from his lips and down his chin. "Did that hurt?"

"Yes," Salazar groaned as he drew his fist across his bleeding mouth.

"Then you're alive."

"I suppose I am." The teen nodded glumly.

"Did my death depress you by any chance?" Sirius asked. "Make you feel angry or numb?"

"Numb, mostly. Although I used to get angry at Dumbledore." He paused and looked up at the sky. "The Dementors are all gone now, Sirius. They flew away the moment I saw you again. Please don't go. If you leave they'll all come back and get me. I'm too weak to fight them." He began to cry. Fat, wet tears spilled from the corners of Salazar's eyes and dribbled down his cheeks as his shoulders shook. "Please don't let them get me."

Sirius pulled Salazar into his arms and rocked the boy until the flow of tears stemmed. "They won't get you, do you know why? Because you have lots of people who love you now. Those Malfoy's, Snape, Voldemort was there, those really short people who cut my head off too I suppose."

"The Dwarves? I don't really know them." Salazar muttered, bashfully.

"Well Snow White, they seem to want to care for you, they tried to protect you from me after all." Sirius grinned and Salazar gave a very small smile. "You have people who love you Harry. Fight the Dementors for those people. I bet that Draco boy would be heart broken if you killed yourself."

"I'm not going to kill myself."

"You'll let the Dementors in your head do the job? That's cowardly, Harry. Fight them Kiddo. Fight for me, because I can't fight. Because I'm dead, I want you to live. Live like you were me, live for me, let me live through you. Would you have us both dead Harry? Why waste everything? Do you know what I would give to stay here, to live again?"

"Then live!" Salazar screamed. "With me!" He sobbed again and turned his face away.

"You are a Gryffindor, even if you could also go to Slytherin. Gryffindor's like adventure Harry, and bravery and daring. To live would be an awfully big adventure, live, for me?"

"I'll try Sirius, I promise."

Sirius Black stood up and smoothed down the robes he was wearing. "First things first, we should clean up Granger's mess. Then, you should see about finding yourself a shrink. I can't believe Dumbledore never suggested it, especially considering all the things you kids went through."

"She was in love with you, you know." Salazar muttered before meeting Sirius' eyes. "Plus it's not like Dumbledore was really all that concerned with my mental state." He shrugged. "Well, I suppose we're going to the Ministry then yes?"

Sirius didn't say anything; he smiled sadly at his Godson and nodded. Salazar wrapped his arms around the elder Wizards waist and with a pop they appeared in the telephone box that would take them down into the Ministry.

"Name and business please?" A woman's voice asked.

"Harry Potter and Sirius Black. We need to go to the Department of Mysteries to fix Time." Harry said in a monotone.

"Cheer up Kiddo, death isn't all that bad." Before Salazar could open his mouth, Sirius' hand was fixed across it. "And don't say 'so why can't I come with you' or I'll smack you upside the head." He crossed his free arm across his chest and tried to look stern. Salazar licked the hand that was over his mouth.

"I was going to say, I'll see you when I die, but I suppose I can do what you suggested."

"I didn't suggest anything," they bantered as the telephone box lowered them down into the ground and they made their way towards the Veil.

_XXX_

"You know," Severus started as he turned to face those few who were left in his office, "if Black was spotted in Devon, Granger must be hiding out there."

Remus nodded at his lover and went to fire call the Auror Division. Within moments, two squadrons were headed towards Devon, and within the following hour Rick Harvey and Hermione Granger were in Auror custody. The Necromancer had gotten away, but he really didn't matter all that much, he was just doing his job.

"Let us go," Granger screamed as she was dragged through the Ministry towards the holding cells. Harvey didn't make a noise as he was pulled along behind her. The Aurors were rather forceful with the couple of criminals they had captured. More than twice Granger fells onto the ground and was dragged upright by her hair.

They were thrown into a cell, and the door was slammed shut and locked. The Aurors walked away paying no attention to Granger's screaming.

"I'm a Witch, you can't do this to me, you can't! I'm a friend of Harry Potter!"

"You're delusional," Harvey sneered. He could see all his dreams going up in a blaze of fire with lots of smoke, he didn't have the patience to deal with the deluded bitch right now. "But I suppose you could prove useful." He hummed for a moment, deciding. He was stressed, and past encounters had proved that sex was a great stress relief, especially if it made the girl feel dirty and used afterwards, then he had something to laugh about later.

Harvey grabbed Hermione before she could react and had pinned her against the wall. Their lips fused, and Harvey began to grind his hips into the girls. Hermione tried to scream but it was swallowed by Harvey's mouth. One of the guarding Aurors heard some noise, but they ignored it, in the hopes that the two would kill each other.

"Stop," she begged when her mouth was free. He didn't listen to her. He waved his wand – which the Aurors hadn't found on his because he had it shoved down his underwear, because he was weird – and her clothes disappeared. He unfastened his pants and pushed them down just far enough to free his erection, before he kicked her ankles to spread her legs wider.

"Good girl," he panted as he stroked her hair. "Good girl," he said again as he arched up and entered her in one painful thrust. Hermione screamed but Harvey's mouth descended onto hers, silencing her effectively.

He rutted against her for a while, moaning into her unwilling mouth as tears coursed down her face and she weakly tried to fight him.

He moaned as he came and pulled away panting. He buttoned his pants and sneered at her as she collapsed to the floor, crying. "You think you'd be used to it by now. You are after all, nothing more that a fuck toy. That's all you've been to me, and all you ever were to the one who knocked you up." He smirked. "That's all you would have been to Sirius, but he didn't want you because he knew how dirty you were."

He laughed and she jumped at him. He backhanded her across the face and she fell back to the floor.

Harvey leant against the bars of the call and shouted, "hey, you, my friend wants to make you a deal." One Auror looked over. He raised an eyebrow. "You married?" The Auror shook his head, "girlfriend, boyfriend?" He shook his head again. "That's perfect. My friend here said she'd have sex with you if you bring me a drink. A stiff one."

The Auror nodded and left. A few minutes later he was back with a bottle of brandy. "Don't mind if she struggles, she's a kinky one. She likes to role play sometimes. Slap her around a bit, and it'll make it twice as good for her, if you get me."

The Auror didn't say anything. He unlocked the cell and entered it, locking it after him. Hermione was already naked and bruised but he took no notice. He pulled up his robes, and pulled down his trousers and lay on top of her.

She struggled and kicked and screamed and the Auror took Harvey's advice and slapped her around a bit. At one point he hit her head so hard off the floor she blacked out for five minutes. When she came to, he was still on top of her thrusting against her, grunting.

When he was done, he dressed and left the cell. A second Auror, who frowned, met him, "you realize she wasn't willing."

"She had it coming," he smirked and then he locked the cell and left with his friend. Hermione started to cry, and she wished desperately Sirius had stayed with her.

_XXX_

In another part of the Ministry, Salazar was desperately trying not to cry. Sirius smiled at him, and gave him a thumbs up, before turning his body so he was half facing away from Salazar, and half facing the Veil. "I'm ready."

Salazar cast a Stunning Spell, but it seemed to bounce straight off of Sirius. He sobbed harder as he moved forward slowly. Bellatrix had cast the curse, she would have to cast it again. Maybe Sirius could stay?

"Come on Pronglet." Sirius whispered.

Salazar stood right in front of his now. He raised his hands slowly and gave a push to the elder man's chest. With a smile, Sirius arched backwards, his back bending as he fell into the Veil. The black cloth fluttered as Sirius was swallowed whole by it and then hung still again. Salazar fell to the ground; he felt as if he couldn't breath. It was like the Dementors were back, but he knew they weren't. there were no Dementors in his head, he was depressed that was all, he could fight it and win.

He stood up, but froze as he felt the familiar bite of a dagger pressed against the back of his neck. The dagger moved around so it was pressed to his jugular and an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Come on Potter," a gruff voice ordered.

The man holding him was youngish, but he was dressed as if he lived 200 hundred years ago. It was the man who had escaped from Hell with Dumbledore. Except Dumbledore had won the fight between the two.

"Who are you?"

Dumbledore laughed hoarsely. "You don't recognize me Potter?" Salazar turned his head slightly and met the green eyes staring back at him. For a moment, the green flashed a very familiar, twinkling shade of blue and Salazar gasped.

"Dumbledore."

"But I'm dead," the man whined, mocking what he thought Salazar would say next. "So I am, my boy, so I am." He began pulling Salazar to the door. For a moment, Salazar thought he was going to be pushed through the Veil, but Dumbledore opened the door leading away from the Department of Mysteries and led him out of the Ministry.

"We have somewhere to be," he laughed again. Salazar, for the first time since he was seven, prayed to a higher power.

_XXX_

Lucius had arrived back at the School and had removed the horrible police uniform, before un-shrinking his robes and pulling them back on. Voldemort had kissed him happily - glad his Consort was safe. Draco had hugged him and Severus had clapped him on the back.

The Dwarves had been given rooms suitable for them in the Dungeons, and Eragon was back in the Chamber of Secrets. The Decree of Allegiance had been flooed to the Minister and they were waiting for Salazar.

Time left moments ago, declaring the problem almost solved, so everyone assumed Salazar had come to his senses and Sirius Black was no longer among the living. Only Dumbledore left to go, then.

A tall man strode across Hogwarts grounds as if he owned the place. Then again, he had been Headmaster for a very long time so maybe he did think he owned the place? Salazar struggled weakly as he was led by the throat and waist towards the Headmaster's Office. No body was around now, so there was no one to get hurt for getting in the way, which pleased Salazar somewhat.

The doors to the Headmaster's Office flew open as Dumbledore used the magic that was slowly healing – the magic that would have healed his body had he found the ashes – the long dead magical core attached to his soul.

"Ah, my boy," he smiled at Severus, "you don't have a lemon drop by any chance?" Severus' eyes widened and Voldemort took a step forward as he eyed the dagger warily. The other's determined to take Dumbledore seriously this time. Last time they refused to fear a Muggle weapon and Salazar almost died, this time, they'd be on their guard.

"Let him go," Remus growled.

"I think not." He turned to face Voldemort, "neither can live while the other survives. What will it be Tom, you or him?" The dagger pricked the skin, and a drop of blood welled up and ran down the side of Salazar's neck. Dumbledore pushed harder on the dagger causing more blood to fall. "Tick, tock, Tom, time is running out."

"Me, take me," he offered moving forward. Severus grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You can't. The potion worked, I didn't have time to tell you earlier." Both of Voldemort and Lucius' eyes snapped up to stare incredulously at Severus.

On the 6th September, Voldemort had decided he wanted to have a baby with Lucius. So the two men – as Lucius had been overjoyed at the idea – had gone to Severus and requested the necessary potions. Time had passed and there was no sign of a pregnancy occurring. So they brewed the potions again.

On the 10th September, Voldemort and Lucius finally conceived, and Severus had noticed the changes by the 12th, the day before all Hell broke loose – literally.

Now that wouldn't have been much of a problem in terms of trading Voldemort's life for Salazar's, except Voldemort had been to one who wanted to carry the child. He had caused so much death and suffering, and he for once wanted to be the cause of something good – he wanted to cause life, and Lucius hadn't wanted to argue with whatever made his Lord happy.

Voldemort sniffled and turned away from Salazar. His hands moved to his stomach before he faced Severus again. "I'm pregnant?"

"I noticed yesterday." Severus looked at the floor.

"Congratulations," Salazar whispered even as the dagger bit further into his pale skin. "Don't worry about it, maybe it's just my time? It's about time I ran out of luck, huh?" Draco sniffed and, without anyone noticing he managed to moved behind Dumbledore.

He had been the cause of Dumbledore's death the first time, and by Merlin, he'd kill the bastard himself the second time if he had to. "Incendio," he whispered and the robes Dumbledore's hosts body was wearing caught fire. Dumbledore however was too busy to notice.

"Well Tom, that's better wouldn't you say. If you trade for Harry here, I kill you and save the world from one more Malfoy brat in the process."

"That is my child you are insulting," Lucius snarled, raising his wand.

"Nah, ah, nah," Dumbledore smirked as he drew the dagger across the front of Salazar's throat. Blood welled quicker and began to flow faster down his throat, but it wouldn't kill him, not yet. "You wouldn't want my hand to slip would you?" He laughed.

He looked down and sniffed, finally noticing he was on fire. "Incendio," Draco said again with his wand pointed at the man's head. The hair transformed into a ball of flame and Dumbledore shrieked. He clung to Salazar even as he burnt to death.

When the body was nothing more than bone and ashes, it disappeared, presumably back to its grave and Salazar lay unconscious on the floor, his face and arms badly burnt.

"So, another trip to St. Mungos?" Remus asked trying to lighten the mood by smiling widely.

"Stupid brat," Severus grumbled brushing down his robes, "would you expect anything less from the reckless boy?"

_XXX_

_The final Not-So-Unforgivable is the_ Profano (Rape) Curse. _Its incantation is_ Laedo Ledo, _which translates to 'to hurt, damage, violate'. Usually referred to as the_ Rape Curse, _even though its name means 'to violate', the curse causes the victim to feel as if he or she is being raped, rather than the victim actually having been raped. Once again the curse is only mildly painful, and there is no harm done whatsoever to the body. _

_The curse is more physiologically damaging, because while nothing may have happened, the victim believes him or herself to have been raped, repeatedly more often than not, and subsequently is trapped in delusions and nightmares their mind has conjured due to the effects of the curse, but not the curse itself. _

_Simply speaking, this curse is the least harmful of the 8 Not-So-Unforgivables but tends to do the most damage in the long-term (even if most victims do not live to see that period of time). Like the_ Avada Kedavra _this curse leaves no tell tale sign, and is impossible to heal or stop once it has been cast. If not killed, the victim ends up insane and catatonic, trapped in their delusions._

_XXX_

"Will he be ok?" Someone asked, but he couldn't be bothered to make out whom.

"It was a few burns and some bruises. He will be fine, when he wakes up."

"He's been asleep for a week, why isn't he awake yet?" The first voice whined.

The second voice sighed, "His body needs to rest. He's emotionally, physically and probably magically exhausted. What have you all been doing anyway?"

"Nothing," a new voice that time. He tried to think where he had heard it before but it make his head hurt. "That concerns you," the voice finished.

"Wake him up, when will he wake up?" The first voice whined again. He knew that voice, from where though?

"When he is good and ready." The second voice huffed.

That first voice, he knew it… Dr- "'aco?" his voice was scratchy and his throat hurt, but everyone heard him. All noise stopped and people began to crowd over him.

"Sal? Are you awake?" That first voice again.

"Thank you," he began to cough, "Mr. State-the-Obvious," he started coughing again but when he finished this time, there was a straw pressed to his lips. He took a long drink and pulled his head away. "Hello Draco, how long have I been unconscious this time?"

"Seven days," the blond crossed his arms over his chest and scowled, "I was worried."

"Sorry." He turned to face the blond's Father and his own Brother. "So you're pregnant? How long?"

"10 days exactly." Lucius Malfoy exclaimed proudly.

Draco beamed. "I'm going to be a Brother."

"And I'll be an Uncle, and a step-Brother in a way."

"And a step-Uncle," Severus smirked.

"I'm confused." Salazar bit his lip as the others laughed lightly. The Medi-Nurse in the room smiled softly.

"You're ok physically, so you can go home provided you get lots of rest."

"Sirius said I should see a shrink, and talk you know, about the Dursley's and the first few years of school and stuff."

"You should," Severus glared, "why didn't you before?"

"No one offered." His hands clenched and he sat up in the bed.

"Longbottom and the two youngest Weasley's probably should as well." He paused. "I'd say Granger should but there is no point."

"She is in Azkaban." Voldemort offered. "They gave her the Kiss two nights ago, along with Rick Harvey." He paused and looking confused added, "the baby mysteriously vanished before she was even sentenced."

What they didn't know was that the Necromancer wanted his payment, and he decided not to wait until the birth. The baby was magiked out of Hermione's womb without her noticing a day before she was sentenced to the Kiss. The baby was now, probably, being used to summon the Dead or cut up to use in potions. What a wonderful world.

"We'll find you some one to talk to I promise," Voldemort kissed the teenager's forehead. "In the mean time, do you think you can stay out of trouble for the rest of the School year?" He smirked.

Salazar stood and dressed himself, folding the hospital gown and leaving it on the bed. "I think I can managed. Assuming the Fates have nothing planned to keep me on my toes."

In the corner of the room, a teenage black haired girl smiled, her Malfoy grey eyes wide and shining as they caught Salazar's gaze. She winked at him as he left the room, and then she disappeared as the air around her began to shimmer.

"I think I can stay out of trouble for a while." He promised.

"Good," Draco smacked him across the back of the head. "Because I'm fed up of sitting next to your hospital bed. Next time, I get to be the one who is unconscious."

"As you wish, love," they lent forward and brushed their lips together.

In the Realm, the Crone considered doing something cruel and horrible. But in the end, she decided it was more fun to torment Dumbledore's eternally suffering soul instead.

So, maybe Salazar Riddle did get to finish his 6th Year in relative peace? But I suppose, since I am not Time, I will never know. But we may hear from him again, after all, anything is possible, is it not?

**The End**

"Snow White" referring to being defended by a group of Dwarves (not quite 7 of them though).

"To live would be an awfully big adventure," – Peter Pan

Rather anti-climactic, but if I went on anymore I'd need a new chapter and I don't have enough to fill a new chapter… so this was it! Please review…

I have a day off Tuesday, if I can nag my mum into letting me on, I'll try and do some of WOLF.

Now I have to go away and be banned from the computer… I hope I have enough time to post this everywhere first lol


End file.
